C'est à nous de tracer notre destin
by ChisanaTenshi
Summary: Hinata est jeune kunoichi prometteuse mais peu de gens croient en elle. Dans cette histoire elle va s'appliquer à prouver qu'elle est plus forte qu'il n'y paraît. Suivons l'histoire de cette jeune femme peu ordinaire.
1. Chapitre 1 - La dureté des mots

**Bonjour ! Bon eh bien voilà c'est ma première histoire alors je suis un peu stressée:). Bref juste quelques petites précision j'ai modifier le caractère de certains personnages et j'ai une grande imagination alors.. Vous ne trouverez pas trop de réaliste ici:) et je vais aussi rajouter un peu de ma passion dans l'histoire (à savoir, la musique mais pas trop hein juste quelques touches) puis surtout certains personnages auront le caractère modifié :/ .Bonne Lecture. **

_**Point de vue de Naruto :**_

Quand je la regardais je ne voyais que l'innocente petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux nacrés. Celle que tous le monde connaissait pour sa timidité légendaire et son cœur d'or. Au fil des années j'avais appris qu'elle ne souriait pas toujours mais qu'elle avait une volonté mise à rude épreuve. Pendant des missions je l'avais vue forte et combattante une fois aussi, par le plus grand des hasard, je l'ai vue... A nue. Je l'ai vu dansait sur l'eau comme le vent joue avec les feuilles d'automne. Sur le moment je ne l'avais pas reconnu puis c'est plus tard, en la voyant combattre, que j'ai su que c'était elle. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, j'ai garder cela pour moi. Je l'ai vue voulant se sacrifier pour... Moi. Elle était prête à se faire tuer, pour me sauver, pour que moi je puisse vivre à sa place, pour que je réalise mes rêves. Mais jamais, jamais je ne l'ai vu comme je l'aperçois en ce moment même. Elle est sur l'eau de la cascade près du village, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois elle ne danse pas. Cette fois, elle est recroquevillée et elle pleure. Je vois c'est longs cheveux nuitée bouger au rythme des spasmes qui secoue son corps, il est vrai que je n'aurais pas dut la suivre, mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler m'avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de chose, dont une. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Hinata Hyûga.

Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais donner rendez-vous à Sakura et Sai chez Ichiraku-Ramen pour leurs parler de notre dernière mission au cours de laquelle Capitaine Yamato avait était blésé. Puis au lors de notre discussion nous avons entendu un brouhaha venant de l'extérieur, curieux nous sommes sortit pour apercevoir Hiashi, le père d'Hinata, avec une femme aux cheveux nuitées coiffé en une tresse aux trousses qui semblait lui crier de s'arrêter. Après avoir échanger un regard avec mes quo-équipiers nous avons suivit ce duo jusqu'au bureaux de l'Hokage. La porte étant fermer je n'ai pu me retenir de me coller à celle-ci pour écouter ce qu'il s'y passer. J'avais reconnu la voix de Tsunade, celle de l'homme, de la femme et une dernière, plus faible, plus calme et je reconnu comme celle d'Hinata.

_**Fin du Point de vue de Naruto.**_

Dans le bureau l'ambiance était pesante, oppressante. Cela rendait la jeune Hyûga nerveuse, elle savait bien que la déclaration de Tsunade allait provoquer la fureur de son géniteur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être apeurée. En effet l'Hokage avait pris la décision de prendre Hinata Hyûga comme sa garde du corps attitré. A cette annonce Hiashi avait accouru au bureau suivit de prés par sa sœur, Hogosuru, qui était l'une des seules de ce clan à croire en l'héritière. Une fois tous le monde réunit, Tsunade put commencer.

**Tsunade** : Hiashi, je suis ravie de vous voir ici, vous aussi dame Hogosuru. Que me vaut cette visite si soudaine ?

**Hiashi** : Trêve de bêtises avec Tsunade-sama ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez choisis la honte des Hyûga pour devenir votre garde spéciale. J'espère que cela est faux.

De l'autre côté de la porte Naruto et Sakura était surpris, Sai lui ne montrait rien.

**Tsunade** : En effet, ce matin même j'ai fait de votre fille, Hinata Hyûga, ma seule et unique protection. En quoi cela vous gène t-il ? Vous devriez être honoré de la voir promu a ce statut.

**Hogosuru** : Oh Tsunade-sama nous le sommes ! Nous sommes fière de..

**Hiashi** : Fière ? Comment peux-tu utiliser ce mot lorsque tu parle de ce déchet ! Cette fille ne vaut rien, ce n'est qu'une incapable qui passe son temps à pleurer, à rater tout ce qu'elle entreprend! Elle ne sert à rien et ne vaut rien! Je contredis la décision de l'Hokage, je refuse qu'Hinata arrive à ce statut aussi facilement alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de sa sœur Hanabi qui elle serait en mesure de vous protéger Hokage-sama. Mais si vous placez votre vie entre les mains de cette idiote, vous y laisserez la vie à peine sortie de votre bureau et

**Tsunade** : Sa suffit ! Hiashi tu te tais maintenant !

La femme élevée la voix, elle était énervée et tenais à le faire savoir.

**Tsunade** : J'ai vu cette jeune fille s'entraîner, je l'ai vu grandir plus vite que n'importe quel ninja de sa promotion, elle a atteint un niveau que peu de personne aurait pu atteindre en si peu de temps, en plus de cela elle est détentrice du Byakugan ce qui lui offre une capacité que peu de personne peuvent vaincre facilement. Alors Hiashi, avec tous le respect que je te dois, Hinata mérite ce poste, la discussion s'achève ici. Bonne journée.

Hiashi frappa du point sur la table, ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus l'Hokage et la jeune Hinata se semblait se recroquevillée sur elle même.

**Hiashi** : Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserais cette incapable obtenir cette place ! Vous m'entendez ?! Si elle reste à ce poste je la bannis du clan Hyûga c'est clair ?!

Tsunade reprit son calme et regarda Hogosuru qui semblait choquée par les propos de son frère, Hinata était pétrifiée mais n'en montrait rien. Puis un dernier regard a la sœur du Chef de clan lui appris que cette dernière ferait tout ce qu'il est en son pouvoir pour empêcher se bannissement. Toutefois l'Hokage regardait très clairement Hiashi dans les yeux et lui déclarait d'un ton solennel.

**Tsunade** : Qu'il en soit ainsi. Hinata Hyûga sera peut être bannis de son clan, entre parenthèse je vous rappel que cette décision ne vous appartient pas qu'à vous, elle se présentera avec moi devant votre conseil lorsque vous serez disponible. Elle reste auprès de moi en attendant cette sentence. Sortez d'ici.

Le calme plat, lourd et pesant. L'air était électrique et rien ne semblait pouvoir arranger cette situation. De l'autre côté de la porte les 3 ninjas était comme statufié, tout cela pour un simple poste de garde du corps, c'était abusé, et aucun d'eux n'était dupe, cet "emploi" n'était qu'une excuse pour le chef de clan qui voulait, et ceux depuis la naissance de son aînée, ce débarrassée d'elle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit les 4 personnes présente dans le bureau eu la surprise de voir trois touffes de cheveux embrassée le sol, la première rose releva la tête presque aussitôt et s'excusa auprès de l'assemblée, la seconde une touffe blonde releva la tête un sourire gêné sur les lèvres et enfin une tête brune qui resta au sol. Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise s'en fut trop pour la jeune kunoichi qui laissa ses jambes l'emportait le plus loin possible de se bureau et de cette honte qui l'avait submergeait au moment précis ou la porte c'était ouverte sur son amie la plus proche, le garçon le plus mystérieux du village et sur le Héros qui lui provoquer tout les sourires depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Elle traversa le village à tout allure ignorant les regards des passants et de ses compagnons ninjas. Elle se réfugia dans le seul endroit qui lui était personnelle, la cascade. Elle enleva ses chaussures et se plaça au milieu de l'eau grâce au chakra qu'elle avait concentrée dans ses pieds, elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, baissa sa tête et pu enfin laisser ses larmes s'évacuer. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeait dans sa tête dans son cœur, elle ressentait à la fois cette tristesse d'être l'incapable de la famille, cette haine contre son père qui voulait la bannir, elle, sa propre fille et cela sans aucun état d'âme, cette fatigue de toujours devoir se battre pour montrer qu'elle mérite beaucoup, qu'elle est forte, cette honte lorsqu'elle à vu que 3 de ses camarades avait entendu son propre père dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle mais surtout, et contre tout attente, une joie. La joie d'être reconnue par l'Hokage, au moins une personne dans ce village la pensée capable de beaucoup et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Malgré tous le mal l'emportait sur le bonheur et les larmes ne voulait s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment elle ressentie une présence, sans aucune patience elle sortit un kunai de sa tenue et se lança sur l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. En remarquant qui était sous sa lame, elle la lâcha, retomba sur ses genoux en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

**Hinata** : Excuse moi... Naruto.

Alors le blond, encore sous le choc de la vitesse de la jeune brune, lui sourie de toute ses dents.

**Naruto** : Ce n'est rien Hinata, tu reste toujours sur tes gardes. C'est très bien.

Un compliment ? Un compliment, comme si il félicitait un chien d'avoir donner la patte. Hinata admiré ce blond. Pour son courage, sa façon d'être et sa force. Malgré tout elle n'aimait pas la réplique qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se releva lui tourna le dos, la tête haute. Elle ajouta d'une voix plus froide que son habitude timbre doux et rayonnant.

**Hinata** : Que fais-tu la ?

Naruto était un peu surpris par le ton de son ami. Il se releva lui aussi et s'avança vers elle.

**Naruto** : Je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais après ce que ta dis ton père. Je comprends ce que tu

**Hinata** : Non. Non tu ne comprends pas Naruto. Tu sais ce que c'est de se faire rejeter par les gens, sa j'en ai conscience. Mais se faire rejeter par les gens de sa propre famille, par son père, tu ne sais pas ce que sait de croiser chaque jour le regard méprisant de son géniteur qui ne souhaiterais qu'une chose que tu ne soit jamais née. Alors Naruto je ne vais pas bien, et tu ne comprendras jamais ce que je ressens.

Hinata avait était dur et elle le savait, d'ailleurs elle s'en voulait déjà, mais il fallait que sa sorte, il fallait qu'elle se libère de ce poid sur ses épaules une bonne fois pour toute. Sans plus rien ajouter elle parti en laissant Naruto sur place, les yeux baisser et le regard dans le vide. C'est vrai Naruto n'avait plus de parents alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était de se faire rejeter par les personnes qui nous avaient donné la vie. Hinata souffrait, et sa depuis des années, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu et il culpabilisait. Il serrait ses poings et se promit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait là pour Hinata quoi qu'il se passe, et si elle venait à se faire bannir par son clan alors se sera lui qui deviendra sa famille, car ils avaient tout deux besoins de repères et c'est seulement à deux qu'ils se hisseraient vers le bonheur. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Eh voilà mon premier chapitre, j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez Bonne Journée :)


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le conseil

**Bonsoir voilà le second chapitre. Je tiens à prévenir que par la suite je ne posterais pas mes chapitres aussi rapidement, mais en ce moment j'ai du temps donc voilà:). Merci à ceux qui on lu mon premier chapitre, merci aux followers et aux reviewers (ça se dit?) sa me touche:$**

**Réponse à :**

_Taraimperatrice- Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup sa me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis :$ ensuite je dois malheureusement te dire que tu t'ai tromper pour le bannissement, la touche dramatique va arriver mais la cause principal n'est pas le bannissement:) Ensuite Hinata, dans ce chapitre, ne se préoccupe plus de la discussion qu'elle a eu avec Naruto a la cascade, bien trop occuper par son « jugement » par contre dans le prochain il y aura des explications entre les deux et tout cela va prendre une tournure... Spéciale comme dirait l'autre. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup !_

Ce soir là Hinata était rentrée chez elle plus tard qu'elle n'en avait l'autorisation. Elle avait profiter de la fin d'après midi pour aller ce défouler sur le terrain d'entraînement, ensuite elle était aller flâner du côté du parc de Konoha puis, la nuit tombée, elle c'était promenée dans les rues du village la tête en l'air. C'est pas l'avait conduis jusqu'à la montagne des Hokage où elle s'était assise pour un tête à tête avec la lune. A ce moment là elle avait confié toutes ses peurs et mal être à cet être tout de blanc qui ne pouvait l'interrompre, lui répondre et encore moins la jugeait. Une fois qu'elle se sentie vidée de tout ses tourments elle prit le chemin inverse jusqu'au manoir Hyûga non sans la peur au ventre. Quand elle avait poussée le portail son cœur s'était affolée de peur qu'on ne la voie ou même que son père l'attende dans le grand salon calmement installé. Cependant elle ne vit personne, alors elle rejoignis ses quartiers ou elle s'accorda une bonne douche puis, se vêtis d'un pyjama simple en coton de couleur blanche, s'engouffra sous ses couettes et se laissa emporter par ses songes. Hinata le savait cette nuit serait son répit et demain reviendrait son chagrin.

**...**

Le lendemain, aux environs de 6h45, les premiers rayons du soleil perçait aux travers des rideaux perle de la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux de nuit. Elle était encore endormie lorsque ses prunelles s'éveillèrent pour contemplé ses murs de pastel, bizarrement à ce moment elle se sentie rayonnante. Elle se levait de son lit pour rejoindre sa salle d'eau, s'habillait de sa tenue habituelle, attachait ses cheveux d'une tresse qu'elle laissait pendre dans son dos et quittait sa chambre pour la salle à manger ou son père, Hanabi et Neji commençait déjà leurs petit déjeuner. Tous les matin c'était pareil, personne ne s'adressait, ne serait-ce un bonjour ou un sourire, tout cela leurs était interdit, et même si elle avait toujours connu cela Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée que sa famille était vraiment très matinale. Après leurs ce premier repas tous le monde allait se séparer quand la voix tranchante du chef de clan retentit.

**Hiashi **: Hinata, j'ai reussi à joindre le conseil hier après midi. Nous avons convenue du 18 décembre pour le conseil, cela te laisse donc 1semaine à toi et à Tsunade-sama pour vous préparer.

Hinata sentit toute sa joie la quitter d'un coup mais n'en montra rien, elle put ressentir la surprise de Neji et Hanabi qui voletait dans la pièce. Alors l'aînée aux yeux de perle répondit à son cher géniteur.

**Hinata **: Bien. Si tel est votre choix.

Hiashi commençait à partir lorsque arriver à la porte de la pièce, il se retourna jaugea sa fille et rajouta en la fixant dans les yeux.

**Hiashi **: Je veux que tu te rende bien compte que tu n'auras aucunement mon soutien dans cette affaire. Je te considérerait toujours comme le boulet de ce clan, de cette famille, et ceux quelques soit le poste que tu occupe.

Hinata sourie intérieurement, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être différent. Lui son père, celui à qui elle devait la vie la soutiendrait, au moins une fois ? Il est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune mais elle savait depuis longtemps que les rêves ne faisait pas partie de la réalité et ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour cet homme levait ne serait-ce un petit doigt en l'honneur de son aînée.

**Hinata **: Je n'en attendez pas moins de vous.

Elle avait répondu et ça personne ne s'y attendait, le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour les 3autres personnes présente alors qu'Hinata quittait la pièce tête haute. Après cela elle s'était rendu au bureau de l'Hokage qui l'avait questionner sur sa soirée et matinée, une fois que la kunoichi eu finit son récit, Tsunade lui offrit un grand et chaleureux sourire en lui disant qu'il fallait se mettre à travailler leurs arguments en vue de ce conseil. Toutefois plus tard dans l'après midi, Hinata se vit remplir quelques missions d'ordres administratifs.

**...**

Une semaine était passée et le manoir Hyûga était près à recevoir le fameux conseil. Tout était prêt, les domestiques avait travailler toute la nuit pour que tout soit parfait, chaque détails avait était vu minutieusement par le maître de maison. Toute la semaine Hinata l'avait passer avec Tsunade à mettre en place leurs arguments prouvant le mérite de cette jeune héritière, contre toute attente elles avaient reçu de l'aide de Hogosuru, Neji, Naruto, même si celui-ci avait plutôt dis des mots et que les autres c'était occupé de faire des phrases pour donner un sens à tout cela. Mais là ou ils avaient étaient surpris c'est que même la petite sœur d'Hinata avait insister pour participer à ce « travail », voulant aider « son idiote de grande sœur qui lui manquerait malgré son inutilité » avait-elle dit. Cela avait touché notre brune adorée qui c'était soudain sentie aimer par quelques membres de sa famille, ce n'étaient pas un nombre qui jouerait en sa faveur, surtout lors du conseil comme Hanabi et Neji ne pourrait y participer, mais elle s'était dit que le nombre ne comptait pas du moment que les sentiments y étaient. C'est donc assez sereine qu'elle c'était levée et rendu au bureau de Tsunade ce matin là, sa tenue de cérémonie dans son sac. Une fois arrivée elle avait trouvait l'Hokage en trin de se mettre en tenue légitime pour représenter son rang, la jeune kunoichi attendit l'accord de celle ci pour rejoindre une petite pièce ou elle allait mettre son kimono bleu qu'elle surplomba d'une ceinture blanche, couleur qui lui allait parfaitement.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage quatre personnes étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'Hinata réapparut elle fut confronter aux regards de ses personnes qu'elle fut heureuse de voir ici pour elle. Malgré cela elle se sentit rougir quand les regards de ses être cher semblait s'être figer sur elle.

Neji contempler sa cousine d'un regard affectueux qui ne lui était connu, il était inquiet et avait peur de la voir quitter le clan, la demeure et ne plus être autorisé a lui adresser la parole par la suite. Naruto lui se sentait bête de ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt à quel point son amie était d'une beauté naturelle et époustouflante, il était fier de l'avoir aidé à sa façon durant la semaine passer et avait la peur au ventre de savoir le verdict. Hogosuru se sentait prête à se dresser face à tout un ramassis de vieillard puéril et imbu d'eux même ne serait-ce pour que cette jeune fille puissent continuer sa vie sans trop d'encombre. Tsunade était plus déterminé que jamais et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en ayant vu sa protéger rougir. Enfin Hanabi se sentait coupable, après tout ces événement était de sa faute, si elle n'était pas née tout cela ne serait pas arrivée. La plus jeune des Hyuga maudissait intérieurement son clan d'être aussi peu reconnaissant des efforts que fournissaient au quotidien sa grande sœur.

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard Tsunade et Hinata était assise autour de la table du conseil, face à elles se trouvait Hiashi qui semblait plus puissant que jamais, ils étaient séparés par Hogosuru qui était au centre du carré et laisser un long flux de paroles s'échapper de ses lèvres pour défendre l'aînée des Hyuga.

**Hogosuru **: … Alors cette jeune kunoichi que vous voyait ici présente à évolué, à grandi, elle est à présent très puissant autant sur le plan combatif que psychologique. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui à valut sa place de garde du corps attitré de l'Hokage ! Cette dernière à elle même fait appelle à notre héritière ! Cela ne démontre t-il pas que sa place au sein de notre clan est toujours d'actualité et qu'elle mérite enfin toute cette reconnaissance dont on la priver tant d'années ?!

La tante repris sa place autour de la table tandis Hiashi à son tour se levait pour rejoindre le centre de cette réunion. Il salut l'assemblée.

**Hiashi **: Moi Hiashi Hyuga chef de ce clan suis le père géniteur de cette enfant, et je le regrette beaucoup. Si j'avais su il y tant d'années que celle ci serait un tel fardeau pour moi, pour vous, pour nous tous, j'aurais fait en sortes que le jour de sa naissance n'arrive jamais. Je l'ai vu « grandir » certes mais jamais je ne l'ai vu faire quelques progrès si petit soit il. C'est une perte de temps de s'occuper de cette fille, ce n'est qu'un poids que nous traînons à notre cheville depuis maintenant 16ans. Dans quelques semaines elle aura 17ans et dans un an 18. Cela veut dire, selon les lois de notre clan, qu'elle prendra ma place. Mais regardez la ! Voyez une ombre de puissant dans son regard ? Non. Un peu de force ? Non plus. Et vous n'y distinguerait rien car il n'y à rien à tirer de cet énergumène.

**Membre du conseil **: S'il n'y à vraiment rien à faire de cette fillette, pourquoi donc l'Hokage a fait appelle à cette dernière pour devenir son garde ?

**Hiashi **: La pitié sans doute ou la folie !

**Membre du conseil** : Le conseil souhaiterais avoir l'avis de l'Hokage en personne.

Alors le chef de clan retourna à sa place non sans montrer son agacement. Tsunade se levait à son tour et rejoignait le centre, elle s'abaissa pour montrer son respect.

**Tsunade **: Moi Tsunade Senju, 5ème Hokage du village de Konoha ait tenue à venir à ce conseil pour faire entendre mes arguments. Comme je l'ai déjà expliquer a Mr Hiashi, j'ai vu cette petite évolué en très peu de temps, elle est dotée d'une force qu'aucun de vous ne peux soupçonner. Elle est forte et puissante, seulement il n'y à pas que ça qui interviennent dans le rôle d'un bon ninja. Il faut aussi avoir de la volonté et du courage, et toutes c'est qualités Hinata Hyuga les a. Je lui est donné ce poste car elle en est capable et qu'elle le mérite. Vous ne jugez que ses échecs d'enfants, vous dites l'avoir vu grandir mais moi je l'ai vu devenir une femme en un temps record. Je ne laisserais personne dire que cette kunoichi est une ratée car elle loin d'en être une. Vous la considérez comme un fardeau alors que si vous preniez un peu de temps pour elle, vous remarquerez qu'elle fait votre fierté. Je n'ai rien ajouter.

Et sans qu'on ne lui en donne le droit elle rejoignait sa place eux cotés d'Hinata qui était à présent écarlate. Elle avait les mains moites et ne savait plus ou poser ses yeux de peurs de croiser un des regards froids et dure des membres du conseil. Elle fut tout de même surpris par le calme dont avait fait preuve l'Hokage pourtant connu pour son impulsivité.

**Membre du conseil** : Bien. Dans ce cas passons aux votes. Hogosuru que préconisez vous pour Hinata Hyuga.

**Hogosuru **: L'acceptation sans représailles.

**Membre du conseil **: C'est noté. Hiashi que préconisez vous pour Hinata Hyuga.

**Hiashi **: Le bannissement.

**Membre du conseil :** Et enfin, Tsunade-sama que préconisez vous pour Hinata Hyuga.

**Tsunade **: Qu'elle garde son poste à mes côtés et l'acceptation sans représailles.

**Membre du conseil :** A présent je vais demandez à l'Hokage et à la jeune Hinata de se retiré, nous les préviendrons de l'issu du conseil. Je vous prie de reprendre vos activités.

Hinata et Tsunade se levait, saluait brièvement le conseil et sortirent du manoir en direction du bureau.

**Tsunade **: Comment te sens-tu ?

**Hinata **: J'ai l'impression d'avoir était juger, j'appréhende... Comme un meurtrier attendant sa sentence.

**Tsunade **: Ne t'en fait pas, dans tous les cas tu auras toujours tes amis.

**Hinata **: Mais je serais rejetée par toute ma famille. Comme ce sentiment est horrible, se sentir soudainement hais de tous, comme une pestiférée. Oh bien sur j'ai toujours su qu'ils ne me portait pas dans leurs cœurs. Mais... Les paroles d'un père font bien plus mal que n'importe qu'elle épée transperçant un cœur.

Tsunade restait coite face à ses paroles. Que dire de plus ? Elle avait raison.

**Tsunade **: Est-ce que sa te plairait d'aller manger chez Ichiraku-Ramen avant de retourner travailler ? Il y a une mission que j'aimerais te confier, nous pourrions en parler.

Hinata détendait, enfin quelque chose de « rassurant ». Une mission, un objectif et de quoi faire du bien à son estomac. Avec un peu de chance elle apercevrait peut-être une petite tête blonde aux yeux d'océan et au sourire rayonnant. Une fois installer, elles commandaient chacune un bol de Ramens aux légumes.

**Tsunade **: Alors voilà, depuis quelques temps nous n'avions plus de nouvelle de l'Akatsuki, Pain étant mort nous pensions que l'organisme c'était dissoute d'elle même. Mais il y a de ça deux jours, des mouvements on étaient remarquait non loin de leurs anciens repère. Alarmés, nous avion envoyé un éclaireur pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Celui-ci n'est pas revenu et n'a pas donné signe de vie.

Hinata la regardait l'air grave. Elle s'attendait déjà à ce qu'allait lui demander l'Hokage mais attendait avec respect la suite de ses paroles.

**Tsunade **: J'ai décidait de formait une équipe de 3 ninjas pour aller voir ce qui se trame là-bas et, bien entendu, j'aimerais que tu fasse partie de cette équipe.

**Hinata **: Qui seront les deux autres ?

**Tsunade **: Je pense que dans chaque équipe il faut un Médi-nin ce rôle sera le tiens. Les deux autres seront Sai, Naruto et Ino. Pour moi vous formerais une équipe prète à toute éventualité. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Hinata prenait le temps de réfléchir. Naruto est un fonceur, un ninja très puissant il est donc un atout dans l'équipe et ce n'est pas elle qui allait se plaindre d'avoir prés d'elle un de ses plus proche ami. Naruto ce garçon qui était presque un soleil à lui tout seul. A s'abandonnait quelques peu à pensait à lui. Ses cheveux de miel, ses yeux d'océans et son sourire qui donnerait la joie à n'importe qui. C'est vrai il était à première vue un garçon plein de vie. Mais Hinata, comme tous le monde, savait ce qu'il avait enduré étant petit, elle pouvait dire qu'elle le comprenait, c'était faux. Elle avait perdu sa mère enfant, mais son père était et la haïssait, lui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce manque constant, ensuite il avait endurait le dégoût des villageois. La cause ? Kyubi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pour elle, il n'était que Naruto ce garçon qui faisait accélérait les battements de son cœur en un regard, qui la rendait heureuse mais qui lui arrachait quelques larmes lorsqu'elle le voyait admirer la belle Sakura.

Dans son équipe il y aurait aussi Sai, un maître des arts qui pouvait créer n'importe quel créatures, discrète, espionne ou combattante c'est sur ce garçon était un atout. Ino quant à elle pouvait maîtriser les esprits ! Cette simple facultés la rendait exceptionnelle. Si on rajoutait à cela son physique parfait, elle pouvait très bien se fondre dans la masse pour corrompre un ennemi quelconque avec des battements de cils. Pour sur ils seraient une bonne équipe.

**Hinata **: Quand partons nous ?

Tsunade sourie à la réponse de la jeune et lui annonçait leur départ pour dans deux jours, histoire que, selon la réponse du conseil, elle puisse s'en remettre. Elle lui avait aussi préciser qu'elle espérer leurs retour pour Noël, le réveillons du village était un événement que peu de ninja manquait et elle tenais à ce que sa garde du corps préférait soit prés d'elle.

**...**

Après le repas elles se rendaient au bureau où de la paperasse les attendaient. Aux environs de 18h, Shizune frappa à la porte de l'Hokage pour lui annonçait que le conseil avait pris sa décision et qu'ils attendaient Hinata au plus vite au Manoir. Lorsque la jeune fille pénétra dans la grande pièce, son père et sa tante n'était plus là, seul le conseil la regardait.

**Membre du conseil :** Hinata Hyuga, nous avons beaucoup délibérait à votre sujet et en somme arrivait à la conclusion que, malgré les dirent de certaines personnes... Vous méritiez votre place au sein du clan. Cependant, un seul faux pas en faveur aux dires de Hiashi et nous n'hésiterons pas à revoir notre jugement. Montrez nous ce dont vous êtes capable Mademoiselle. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation.

Sur ce ils quittèrent tous la pièce laissant Hinata seule. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pleurer ? Rire ? Courir ? Crier ? Elle était si heureuse de ne pas être rejetée et en même temps tellement soucieuse que tout dépende à présent de son père. Un bruit de pas la sortie des ses pensées, Neji vint se mettre à côté d'elle Hanabi face à elle. Tout deux ne disaient rien, attendant que la jeune femme annonce le verdict du conseil. Alors sans trop comprendre grand chose, Hinata sourie, et pleura tout à la fois. Puis elle se mit à crier à plein poumons une phrase, une simple phrase que les deux autres Hyuga furent heureux d'entendre.

**Hinata **: Ils m'ont laissé ma chance de prouver ma valeur !

_Eh voilà mon second chapitre ! Un peu long c'est vrai et très centré sur Hinata mais je voulais absolument planter le décor. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et merci de donner vos avis ! Sa me fais plaisir. Bonne nuit ^^'_


	3. Chapitre 3 - La douleur du passé

_Bonsoir ! Alors voilà mon troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Bonne Lecture._

_**Réponses :**_

→ _Ptitoon : Eh bien merci je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresse et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes demandes :)_

→ _Taraimperatrice : Merci beaucoup :)_

→ _My Fiona and largo : Merci pour ton observation :) Alors oui j'ai un GROS problème avec la conjugaison et malheureusement je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser (malgré des cours particulier) apparemment je suis trop butée ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même bonne lecture._

...

Le lendemain matin, Naruto attendait devant le portail forgé du Manoir Hyûga. Il était impatient de savoir comment c'était déroulé le conseil d'Hinata et ce que lui avait dis son clan. Le blondinet avait la boule au ventre, certes il avait été présent aux côtés d'Hinata toute la semaine, il l'avait quelques peu aidée pour son argumentation, mais il savait très bien que la jolie brune était toujours un peu fâché envers lui. C'est vrai que le soir ou il l'avait vu à la cascade elle l'avait rembarrée comme jamais il ne l'en aurait cru capable. Mais elle avait raison, et ça lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre. Pour autant il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir remarquait plutôt la détresse de la douce et s'était promis de changer cela en étant présent pour elle. Au bout de dix minutes il vit enfin l'objet de ses songes ouvrir le portail, la jeune femme aux perles nacrés et aux cheveux de nuit n'avait pas remarquait son camarade, c'est lorsqu'il interpella qu'elle c'était tournait vers lui pour plonger son regard directement dans les deux marre azur du jeune garçon, elle voulait lui sourire, mais en le regardant elle se remémorait leur discussion le jour ou son père s'était quelques peu énervé dans le bureau de la représentante du village. Elle s'était alors contentée de le regarder, se surprenant à admirait une nouvelle fois les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux du garçon, ses lèvres qui dessinait toujours un sourire qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'effaçait et sa tenue orange et noir qui lui allait comme un gant. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle remarquait aussi des petites rougeurs aux niveaux de ses pommettes, était-il gêné ? Mais de quoi ?

**Hinata **: Qui y a t-il , Naruto ?

Naruto, lui, restait figeait devant son amie, elle était toujours d'un naturel qui l'embellissait et cela avait tendance à lui torturer l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se prendre la tête sur des détails, il préférait foncer dans le tas, mais pourtant lorsqu'il était face à elle, il perdait le peu de son bon sens.

**Naruto **: Eh bien.. Je voulais savoir comment c'était déroulait le conseil.

Le ninja blond avait cru apercevoir un éclat dans les yeux de la brunette.

**Hinata **: Eh bien suite à plusieurs heures de délibération, ils m'ont jugeait apte à rester dans le clan à condition que je fasse mes preuves.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas lui dire qu'à présent son futur au sein des Hyûga dépendait surtout de son père, cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur des détails. Hinata en voulait toujours à Naruto, il avait dis savoir ce qu'elle ressentais, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il disait à tous le monde, alors que cela était faux. Chaque personnes vivantes était différente et vivait des choses différentes. Il était impossible pour lui de savoir ce que cela pouvait faire. Elle était partageait entre la tristesse d'avoir était mauvaise avec lui mais aussi la colère qu'elle avait en elle quant il avait dis cela. Naruto avait adopté un air sereine et heureux, il était heureux pour son amie. Ne sachant que faire de plus l'Hyûga ajouta quelques mots et partit pour voir l'Hokage et enfin prendre son poste sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

**Hinata **: Demain nous partons en mission ensemble, tu seras sûrement convoquait chez Tsunade-sama. Bonne journée Naruto.

...

Le garçon était restait plantait pendant quelques instants avant d'allait rejoindre Sakura sur le pont Est. La rose en question l'attendait depuis déjà 5minutes lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il traînait des pieds, les mains dans les poches, il semblait complètement ailleurs ce qui n'échappait pas à la kunoichi qui le connaissait depuis l'académie. Interrogée elle le rejoins et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas, celui si sourie a la fleur de cerisier en lui assurant qu'il c'était juste perdue dans ses pensées. Sakura était loin d'être une idiote, quelque chose n'allait pas mais Naruto ne voulait pas en parler. Cela faisais quelques jours qu'il était différent mais en tant que son amie elle préférait attendre que celui-ci vienne de lui même lui parler de ses problèmes, s'il y en avait vraiment un.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs journée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien, de s'imaginait comment s'en sortais leurs amis en mission. Kiba, Shino et Neji était partit à l'aube pour Suna ou le Kazekage avait fait appel à konoha pour une mission d'escorte, Choji et Ino était revenus la veille de leurs mission aux frontières de Kumo et Tenten, Lee ainsi que Gai était encore entre le village et un temple plus au Sud. Plus tard dans l'après midi, Naruto fut convoqué chez l'Hokage comme l'Hyûga l'avait dis.

...

Hinata aimait bien ce nouveau poste, seul inconvénient elle s'ennuyait. Elle passe sa journée auprès de Tsunade-sama, non pas que celle-ci soit de mauvaise compagnie, mais elle ne fait que de la paperasse. Elle reçoit des ninjas, leurs donne des missions, d'autres donnent leurs rapport... Enfin c'est toujours mieux que rien. Malgré tout ses efforts, la brunette ne pouvait être que presser en vue du lendemain ou elle pourrait enfin s'évader en mission.

Sa frappa de nouveau à la porte, soit dit en passant cette porte est énorme, Hinata aperçut plusieurs personnes qui pénétraient dans le bureau, elle les connaissaient toutes. La première personne était une grande blonde élances, le physique de rêve de n'importe qu'elle fille, elle était vêtu d'une tenue violette, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et sa mèche tombant juste devant son visage cachant l'un de ses yeux bleu. Ino, la kunoichi qui peut contrôler un esprit, deuxième fille de leurs quatuor. La seconde personne n'était autre qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'azur, toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Naruto, le jinchuriki de konoha, premier garçon de leurs équipe. Et le dernier était un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir tellement profonds que l'on aurait pu croire qu'un corbeau s'était niché sur le haut de son crane, ses yeux foncé ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion comme à son habitude il portait sa tenue noire. Sai, le maître dans l'art des dessin qui prenait la vie, le dernier membres. Ino salua les deux femme et sourie chaleureusement à Hinata, qui le lui rendit, les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis l'académie et s'étaient d'autant plus rapprochées depuis que Kiba et la blonde semblait s'entendre à merveille sur tous les sujets. Parfois il arrivait à Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru et Choji de rire à cette situation en se disant que dans quelques mois ces deux la finiraient par se mettre en couple. Tsunade se leva de son siège pour prendre la parole.

**Tsunade **: Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici je vais pouvoir commencer. Vous allez tous les 4 partir en mission, normalement vous deviez vous rendre à l'ancien repère de l'akatsuki ou il semble il y avoir du mouvement en ce moment. Cependant ce matin on est venue me répéter que le membre de l'akatsuki qui ressemblais à une plante se trouverait en compagnie de Kabuto a Yuki no kuni. Votre mission sera donc de vous rendre sur place pour voir ce qu'il en est, un seul faux pas de ces hommes et vous me prévenez, n'intervenez pas comme des idiots vous pourriez y laissez beaucoup.

**Naruto **: Nous partons pour combien de temps Baa-chan ?

**Tsunade **: Appel moi encore une fois de la sorte et tu finira accroché à mon mur c'est bien clair ?

Naruto déglutit fortement ce qui fit sourire Ino et Hinata, Sai lui afficha un de ses faux sourires habituels et déstabilisant.

**Naruto **: Oui Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade** Je préfère sa. Vous partez demain matin à 6h05 tapante, vous avez 3jours et 2nuits de chemins ou il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de vigilance puis, une fois arrivée, vous serez logé par Yanushi Tenanto toute la durée de votre mission.

**Ino **: Combien de temps exactement ?

**Tsunade **: S'il n'y a aucun mouvement vous n'y resterez qu'une semaine..

**Hinata **: Et s'il y a mouvement ? Et qu'il s'avère que c'est bien Kabuto et la plante ?

**Tsunade **: S'il y a mouvement on avisera. Si c'est bien eux prévenez moi et surtout n'allaient pas essayer de les tuer.

**Sai **: J'ai lu que c'était mal vu de faire un meurtre en arrivant dans un nouveau pays.

Sai avait son sourire scotché sur le visage alors que tous le monde dans le bureau le dévisageait. Ce ninja était bizarre, quelques peu effrayant par moment il faut l'avouer, mais au moins il ce sociabiliser et sa c'était un bon point. Tsunade secoua un peu sa tête histoire de se mettre les idées au clair et reprit.

**Tsunade **: Il est 18h48 je vous laisse à tous les 4 rejoindre vos foyers, soyez en forme pour votre mission. Bonne soirée.

**Naruto **: Au revoir Baa-chan !

Les 3 ninjas quittèrent le bureau en saluant l'Hokage, a part Naruto qui dut se mettre à courir pour éviter les objets que Tsunade lui lançait. Enfin la dirigeante du village pouvait enfin s'affaler sur sa grosse chaise et boire son Sake bien mérité. Naruto rejoins son studio avec Sai à qui il avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui étant tout les deux seuls. Sai était d'assez bonne compagnie, malgré ses questions gênante du genre « sais-tu quel genrede sous-vêtements porte Sakura ? » ou encore « Je crois qu'Hinata et Neji formeraient un beau couple qu'en penses-tu ? ». Enfin Sai était Sai et Naruto se sentait moins seul avec son quo-équipier. Ino, elle, était retourné chez elle où ses parents était déjà à table et l'attendait pour commencer le repas, une fois manger elle parti se laver, préparer ses affaires et se coucher en pensant une nouvelle fois à un certains bruns aux tatouages rouges.

...

Hinata avait rejoins sa sœur et son père en cours de repas, ils ne l'avaient pas attendu pour manger. Depuis le conseil son oncle ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole, d'après Hogosuru Hiashi à était blessé dans son amour propre. Le chef de clan lançait des regards noir à la jeune héritière ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la parole.

**Hinata **: Père je...

**Hiashi **: Ne m'appel pas de la sorte.

L'aînée se refroidi quelques peu mais continua tout de même.

**Hinata **: Monsieur, je pars à l'aube en mission pour minimum une semaine, je tenais à vous en informer.

**Hiashi **: Tu n'en avais pas besoin, cela ne m'intéresse guère. Essaie de ne pas entacher la réputation des Hyûga.

Sur cette dernière phrase il quitta la pièce laissant une Hinata triste de remarquer que son père ne l'acceptée toujours pas malgré les avis du conseil. Hanabi se sentait de trop mais elle mis sa fierté de côté pour aller prendre sa grande sœur dans ses bras. Se mouvement fit sursauter la plus grande n'étant pas habituer à de tels gestes.

...

Hiashi Hyûga était un homme puissant, fort et imbu de lui même. Un homme dont la fierté était bien plus grande que son corps lui même, un homme dont le regard de glace pétrifié n'importe quel personne. Et pourtant à cet instant Hiashi Hyûga n'était qu'un homme, un homme fragile et lamentablement triste. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il tenait, en ses mains, un cadre photo où apparaissait son propre visage avec à son bras une femme aux yeux nacrés elle aussi et aux longs cheveux bleu électrique. Il se remémorait les souvenirs qu'il avait avec cette femme, les longues balades dans Konoha, les heures passés à admirer les étoiles sur les têtes des Hokage, la joie partageait lorsqu'ils avaient sur que la femme était enceinte d'une petite fille. Cet événement n'avait fait qu'accroître l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, Hiashi se rappelait le jour de l'accouchement, plusieurs sentiments l'avait traverser. Tout d'abord la peur, il allait être papa et il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour ensuite appréhension, serait-il à la hauteur entant que père ? Puis la joie lorsque la sage femme lui mit dans les bras une petite fille qui faisait déjà ses vocalises, ses yeux nacrés et les cheveux bleu nuits, un parfait mélange de ses cheveux et des cheveux de sa bien aimée. Sa femme avait pris la nouvelle née dans ses bras, elle lui avait sourie et dit qu'elle l'aimait puis elle ferma les yeux pour se reposer. A partir de ce jour ils avaient tous les 3 passés trois magnifique années sans aucune encombre, les deux parents choyaient leurs jeunes enfants. Alors que la jeune femme était enceinte d'une seconde petite fille, le père de famille dut partir en mission laissant sa femme et sa fille seule durant 2mois, les deux derniers mois de grosses. Hiashi devait rentrait exactement le jour de l'accouchement, malheureusement il n'avait pas d'horaire exacte et lorsqu'il arriva au village, il apprit que sa femme était déjà a l'hôpital, sa jeune enfant avait crier en voyant sa mère souffrir car elle était prise de contraction. Arriver à l'hôpital, les sages femme lui expliquèrent qu'il était à nouveau papa d'une petite fille mais que sa femme n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement étant arrivée un peu trop tard a la maternité, ils n'avaient réussi à sauver que le bébé. Les derniers mots de sa femme avaient été « Hanabi », le prénom de leurs nouvelle fille. Hiashi laissa ses larmes tombait sur le cadre, il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait il y a maintenant 14ans et avait passé autant d'années à haïr le premier fruit de leurs amour, l'enfant de trois ans qui n'avait appelé les secours plutôt, celle qui lui rappelait sa femme à sa couleurs de cheveux et sa timidité profonde ainsi que son cœur énorme. Il avait bien conscience qu'une enfant de trois ans est incapable de prendre un téléphone et appelée les secours, mais il n'arrivait pas à la pardonner, elle qui avait eu la chance d'avoir sa maman auprès d'elle aux derniers instants de sa vie. Il avait alors renié sa fille pour oublier sa souffrance, mais pourtant il aimait sa fille malgré tout, cette petite sotte, cette fille qui ne cessait de grandir et de ressembler à sa maman. Le fruit de ses songes sa femme Ama-sa, il la voyait parfaitement dans sa fille qu'il s'obstinait a repousser malgré l'amour qu'il portait pour elle, et il continuerait de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de lui ressembler...

**Hiashi **: Cesse d'être comme ta maman... Hinata. Change, s'il te plaît change ou je ne pourrais jamais faire mon deuil et t'aimer à nouveau.

...

Hinata s'endormit avec une drôle de sensation, comme si quelques part, quelqu'un pensé à elle et surtout, l'aimait contre son gré.

...

_Eh voilà, un chapitre que je voulais émotif sur la fin, je voulais aussi placer le décor pour la mission à venir. Dites moi si c'est réussi ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment ce que je fais :$ Bisous._


	4. Chapitre 4 - La mission, les Progrès

_Bonsoir ! Eh bien voilà la suite hein ^^_

_Merci pour tous vos Rewiews sa me fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui aime ce que je fais :$ Bisous à vous !_

**_..._**

Le soleil se levait à peine, poussant la lune dans ses retranchements, alors qu'à la grande porte du village de la feuille 4jeunes ninjas se mettaient en route pour Yuki no kuni sous la phrase d'un blond qui dut réveiller une partie des personnes habitant non loin « En route pour l'aventure ! » avait-il criait. Chacun de ses jeunes gens avait une grande motivation et une force, autant mental que physique, à toute épreuve. Leurs trajets aux travers de la grande forêt avait déjà bien débuté, lorsqu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter le temps de manger. Les jeunes s'installèrent auprès d'une rivière pour déguster leurs boites repas que chacun avait penser à apporter.

**Ino** : Croyez-vous qu'il neigera à notre arrivé ?

**Hinata** sourie face à la question de son amie, Sai ne laissa rien paraître et Naruto bondit sur ses jambes.

**Naruto** : J'espère bien qu'il y aura de la neige ! Le pays de la neige sans neige ce n'est pas le pays de la neige. Vous me suivez ?

Il avait dit cela sur un tel entrain que les deux filles de leurs équipe ne put s'empêcher de rire, Sai se contenta d'un de ses typique sourire. Leurs discussion continuèrent quand ils reprirent le chemin. La forêt d'habitude verdoyante de Konoha était quelque peu nue à cette période de l'année, l'hiver était de loin la saison préférer de l'Hyûga. Cette saison représenter le blanc, la pureté, certes c'était une saison froide mais elle réchauffait toujours le cœur de la brunette. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était comme cela et voilà tout. La nuit tombée déjà bien bas lorsque l'équipe installa son campement, seulement deux tente, une féminine et une masculine. Chacun s'affaira à la tache puis après quelques discussions auprès du feu, Ino et Sai allèrent se coucher les premiers, ils prendraient le second tour de garde. L'ambiance était quelques peu lourdes entre les deux jeunes gens, Naruto souhaitait vraiment s'excuser auprès d'Hinata mais il avait peur de se faire rembarrer comme la dernière fois, alors il préférait se taire. Hinata elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir était si dur avec lui, mais d'un côté elle trouvait cela bien pour lui qu'il se rende compte de ses erreurs. Elle se mit à observer plus ou moins secrètement le blondinet à ses côtés. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être beau, l'éclairage qu'apporter le feu de camp illuminait son visage ravivant l'or de ses cheveux, lui donnant des reflet quelques peu orangés. Elle apercevait ses yeux chatoyant de ce bleu intense dans lesquels semblait danser la flamme du feu. Elle avait toujours trouvait que ses « moustaches » lui donnait un air sauvage d'autant plus attirant. Déjà petite Hinata était obnubilé par ce garçon blond à qui personne ne voulait adresser la parole, au fil des années il s'était révéler que beaucoup de personne l'appréciait et l'héritière était très heureuse pour lui. Elle espérait tellement que lui aussi la remarque, lors de l'examen chunin elle avait cru que Naruto lui accordait enfin de l'importance, malheureusement après cela il ne lui adressait pas plus la parole, n'était pas plus présent pour elle. La belle décida alors de laisser ses sentiments de côté et de s'entraîner jusqu'à être digne de ses amis, de son clan, seulement lorsque Pain attaqua le village et qu'elle vit Naruto à la merci de cet homme sur le point de mourir elle s'était senti pousser des ailes invisible et avait protéger Naruto du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Après ces événements la brunette fut obligée d'admettre que ses efforts n'était pas assez, elle n'était toujours pas une puissante kunoichi, il lui fallait progresser au plus vite, c'est alors qu'elle s'était rendu chez l'Hokage pour lui demander, même la supplier de l'entraîner plus durement encore qu'elle l'avait fait pour Sakura elle voulait devenir puissante, elle voulait pouvoir à son tour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait au lieu d'être cet éternelle boulet que les gens se sentait obligé de protéger à longueur de temps. Au bout de 3mois elle avait appris tellement et elle avait tellement forcer sur elle même qu'elle s'était effondrée, malgré tout elle avait réussi tous les exercices haut la main. Tsunade elle même l'avait reconnu plus forte à présent que Sakura qui ne s'était focalisée que sur la médecine.

**Naruto** : Eumh Hinata ?

Hinata eut un petit sursaut lorsque le blond la sortie de ses songes, elle tourna son visage vers celui de son ami. Étrangement Naruto avait la tête baissé, il semblait gêné, plusieurs fois sa bouche s'ouvrit mais se referma comme s'il avait peur de parler, quel comble pour lui se dit Hinata. Puis la brune le vit souffler un bon coup relevé les yeux vers elle et se lançait dans un monologue.

**Naruto** : Voila Hinata je suis... Je suis désoler. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter par les membres de sa famille comme je n'en ai pas, tu avais raison et ce que tu m'as dit m'a permis de comprendre qu'enfin de compte je ne te... Enfaîte je ne te connais presque pas. Pour moi tu étais cette petite poupée de porcelaine aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux à moitié bleu et violet, la petite fille fragile qui souriait toujours, qui était d'une gentille inouïe, celle qui sourie à chaque fois qu'on est trop près d'elle. Mais tu as changé Hinata et moi je ne l'ai pas vu, tu m'as protéger le jour ou Pain à attaquer Konoha, la preuve que tu n'as plus besoin d'être secouru ! Mais l'autre jour quand ton idiot de père était dans le bureau, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas cette fille heureuse comme je le pensais, tu souffres, tu as toujours souffert et moi je...

**Hinata** : C'est... C'est bon Naruto... A... Arrête s'il te plaît

Naruto dévisagea sa coéquipière dont les joues s'étaient empourpré, au moins cela n'avait pas changer et le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Oh que oui Hinata à changé en très peu de temps, mais pas de la mauvaise façon bien au contraire. Le ninja l'observa en détail quelques instants, ses yeux étaient la copie même de la lune, la lumière fournis par le feu lui donnait des aires de petit ange. Hinata rougis encore plus et baissa la tête.

**Hinata** : Tu sais... Moi aussi je dois m'excuser, j'ai étais... J'ai étais mauvaise avec toi... Alors... Pardonne moi Naruto.

Tous les deux se regardèrent une dernière fois en souriant et continuèrent de veiller le moindre mouvement aux alentours tout en discutant de plusieurs choses. Quelques heures plus tard Ino et Sai vinrent les remplacer pour laisser les autres se reposer.

**Ino** : Alors Sai ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune blonde n'aimait pas le silence, elle n'aimait pas s'ennuyer alors avait décidait de faire la discussion a Sai, malheureusement celui étant que très peu sociable.. Ça s'annonçait mal. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un de ces sourires étrange avant de lui répondre.

**Sai** : Je vais bien.

Mouai... Le restant de la nuit s'annonçait longue se dit la blonde. Ça faisait maintenant une heure, une heure que tout était calme, une heure que la kunoichi s'ennuyait mortellement. Elle cherchait un sujet de conversation intéressant, quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de répondre ! Mais jusque la elle ne trouvait rien... Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le garçon, alors elle eu une idée, c'est un garçon, pourquoi ne pas parler de fille ! Elle arbora un grand sourire avant de dire.

**Ino** : Dis moi Sai, y a t-il une fille qui te plaît au village ?

**Sai** : Comment ça... Que veux tu dire par une fille qui me plaît ?

**Ino** : Eh bien... Une fille que tu trouve jolie !

**Sai** : Eumh... Je pense que, chaque fille peut être belle à sa façon.

Gros sourire de cet énergumène et bouche grande ouvert de la jolie blonde. Cette fois c'est elle qui ne disait plus rien complètement gênée. Elle attendit en silence que la lune s'efface pour laisser place au soleil, alors elle entendit derrière le bruit de la fermeture de la tente féminine. Hinata était déjà debout, souriante et prête elle fit signe à Ino d'aller se changer si elle le souhaitait et demanda a Sai d'aller réveille Naruto. Elle ne se sentais pas capable d'aller sortir l'ange de son sommeil de peur qui ne lui en veuille.

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe reprit la route en direction du village de la neige, il leurs restaient 2 journées et une nuit avant d'arriver. Toute la journée Naruto n'avait cessé de leurs racontaient des histoires, des souvenirs de son entraînement avec Jiraya ce pervers, de lorsqu'il était dans l'équipe 7 puis il se mit à penser a Sasuke. Son ami lui manquait, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser gagner par la mélancolie et continua avec bons nombre de souvenirs en tout genre. Le soir ils reprirent leurs tour de garde, il faisait bien plus froid, signe qu'il s'approchait de leur destination.

**_..._**

Au réveil ils reprirent le chemin de Yuki no Kuni sans encombre. Quelques temps après avoir passé la frontière, un tapis blanc avait recouvert le sol sous leurs pieds, blanc et assez froids. Hinata s'arrêta la première pour admirer la neige, elle trouvait se tableau magnifique, la neige était pur et fraîche elle aimait tellement sa ! Sans réussir à ce retenir elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans la neige et se mis à rire toute seule. Alerter par le bruit cristallin que faisait l'Hyûga ses équipiers se retournèrent pour la regarder, ils fut surpris de la voir dans une telle position, elle dessinait un ange dans la neige sans s'arrêter de rire, alors Ino et Naruto se mit à rigoler eux aussi et se laissèrent tomber à leurs tour dans la neige pour suivre leur amie. Sai ne savait pas comment réagir à cette scène, il détailla ses équipiers et sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment il fit comme eux. Ils partagèrent se moment d'euphorie heureux.

Ce spectacle n'échappa pas a l'homme qui s'était approcher en les voyant arriver de loin, ils les dévisageaient se demandant pourquoi le village de Konoha avaient ces étranges ninja ici. L'homme qui les observaient et qui était venu à leur rencontre était Yanushi Tenanto l'homme qui allait les accueillir et celui ci se posait beaucoup de question sur ces ninjas !

**Yanushi** : Eh oh ! Je suis Yanushi votre « hôtel » qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

D'un seul coup cette scène aux allure d'un film romantique tomba à l'eau, les 4 ninjas c'était relevé et mis en position de défense. Naruto, Ino et Sai faisait face à un inconnu à la tenue d'un gris soutenue, aux cheveux rouge flamboyant et dont le visage était recouvert de bandelettes, ses yeux compris, comme s'il était aveugle. Hinata, elle, c'était positionné auprès de leurs contact de Yuki kunai sortit et byakugan en alerte, elle voyait le chakra se mouvait dans le non voyant et remarqua deux autres personnes caché dans le petit bois non loin. L'inconnu se positionna à quelques pas du trio, l'ai serein mais déterminé.

**Inconnu** : Oh ! Pardonnez moi, je vois que j'ai gâcher votre petit moment de détente, ce n'était pas mon attention.

**Naruto** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**Inconnu** : Moi ? Oh je ne suis qu'un humble shinobi qui erre dans ce pays avec l'espoir de pouvoir un jour retrouver la vue et entrevoir la neige. Mais pour cela il me faut des yeux, les miens m'ont étaient enlever. Et.. Je sens qu'il y a parmi vous, une détentrice du byakugan, comme j'aimerais avoir des yeux si beau, si puissant !

**Naruto** : Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle force qu'Ino en eu un frisson. Alors cet homme voulait les yeux d'Hinata ? Cette dernière serra le poing plus fort sur son kunai, encore cette fichu histoire d'yeux. Mais comment pourrait il s'y prendre alors qu'il ne voyait rien ? Cette question démangeait la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

**Ino** : Comment comptez vous nous battre sans nous voir ?

L'inconnu s'esclaffa un instant.

**L'inconnu** : Je n'ai jamais dis vouloir me battre, je vais juste lui prendre ses yeux sans dérangé personne. Et sachez, demoiselle, que je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir...

En un instant cet homme bizarre faisait face à Hinata, si prés d'elle que la petite brune sentit le souffle de sa respiration su sa peau.

**L'inconnu** : Il me suffit de vous sentir. Quel belle demoiselle faites vous, mon odorat ne me trompe jamais vous savez.

Hinata semblait avoir perdu toute sa timidité, c'est une capacité qu'elle avait réussie à acquérir en s'entraînant auprès de Tsunade, les paroles de sa sensei de quelques mois lui revinrent en tête « Hinata, tu est certainement la femme la plus douce que je n'ai jamais vu. Toutefois je sais bien que ta condition familiale te fais ressentir de la haine, de la colère et tu n'en montre rien... Je pense que tu devrais la faire ressortir lors de tes combats plutôt de l'accumuler, cela te permettrait de passer outre ta timidité et de te concentrer sur ta colère et donc de frapper plus fort et plus confiante». L'Hyûga avait bien écouté ses paroles, elle faisait en ce moment même abstraction à toute sa gentillesse et son calme pour laisser sa colère, sa haine et tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis pas mal de temps s'évacuer et se montrer plus forte. C'est plus confiante que jamais qu'elle répondit au drôle d'énergumène.

**Hinata** : Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Elle avait parler froidement, avec confiance et cela ne lui était pas familier et sa l''étonna mais appréciait beaucoup cela. Elle se sentais bien plus forte de tout lâcher. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait enfin mettre son entraînement en marche et Hinata concentra du chakra dans sa main et la lança en plein dans le thorax de l'inconnu qui fut propulser plusieurs mettre en arrière.

**Hinata** : Sai protège Yanushi ! Ino, Naruto il y en a deux autres dans le bosquet à droite méfiez vous !

Hinata n'attendit pas de réponse et se lança de nouveau sur l'homme aux bandelettes paume préparer à frapper, elle put néanmoins remarquer, grâce à ses yeux, que les hommes du bosquet étaient sortit de leurs cachettes. Le combat faisait rage entre l'aveugle et l'Hyûga, elle ne le soupçonnait pas d'être aussi doué alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Du côté de Naruto et Ino, les deux hommes étaient assez forts, mais loin d'être au niveau de la manipulatrice et du démon-renard, Sai lui restait vigilant auprès du contact qui semblait statufié. Hinata continuait de frapper ses coups se faisant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus précis, elle se libérer et l'inconnu s'inquiétait, puis l'avantage qu'avait la brune s'inversa. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu ?!Il avait été d'une rapidité incroyable comme lorsqu'il c'est approché d'elle, l'homme se tenait à présent dans son dos kunai contre sa gorge elle réfléchie le plus rapidement possible, elle devait trouver une faille au plus vite. Sans trop comprendre l'homme l'avait lâcher, elle s'est retourner pour le voir avec un tigre sur noir d'encore sur sur le torse Sai ! Elle l'observa et il avait un sourire, un vraie sourire, pas ceux qu'il arborait habituellement, elle répondit à son sourire et retourna à l'assaut de l'aveugle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle avait trouver une faille parfaite, dans son envers juste à la liaison de sa nuque et le reste de son dos, si elle le touchait à cette partie du corps elle pourrait l'immobiliser et ensuite lui portait le coup finale. Le combat d'Ino et Naruto prenait fin, ils se tournèrent pour observer où en était leur amie à la chevelure de jais. Dans un mouvement rapide et souple l'Hyûga fit une pirouette digne d'une danseuse classique pour arriver dans le dos de son adversaire, elle concentra son chakra et asséna le coup exactement ou elle le voulait. Le voleur de pupille tomba à genoux sur le coup sans pouvoir se relever, plus doucement elle se repositionna face à lui, sans regard semblait noir mais, en regardant bien, on voyait toujours sa gentillesse éternelle.

**Hinata** : Comment t'appel tu ? D'où viens-tu ? As-tu était engagé pour nous attaquer si oui par qui ?

Le mauvais se mit un rire, un rire sordide.

**L'inconnu** : Crois-tu un seul instant que je vais te répondre?

Plus sur d'elle que jamais la belle Hinata afficha un air encore plus froid que jamais.

**Hinata** : Si tu ne répond pas tu meurs, si tu répond tu meurs. Moi peu m'importe.

Peut être que c'était son air cruelle, où l'ombre de sa douceur au fond d'elle mais l'homme céda à lui donner ses informations, il se dit que quitte à mourir ici par les mains d'une femme magnifique autant révélé le peu de choses qu'il savait. Il soupira et se lanca.

**L'inconnu** : Buraindo, on me nomme Buraindo. Je suis de nul part et oui j'ai était engagé pour vous attaquer. Les hommes en question ne m'ont rien préciser sur eux, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous risquez beaucoup en restant par ici. Faites attention à vous mademoiselle. Je suis ravi que votre visage soit ma dernière vision.

La belle brune laissa tomber son masque de haine pour récupérer ce visage d'ange. Ses joues avaient tourné au cramoisi suite aux mots de Buraindo.

**Hinata** : Me... Merci. Vous.. Vous n'allez pas souffrir... C'est un promesse... Fermez vos... Oh désoler !

Buraindo sourit malgré lui, même prête à le tuer elle avait l'air si gentille et douce que cela lui enlevait sa colère à lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire de mouvement ce qui le chagrina car sinon il aurait bien eu l'audace de déposer une caresse sur la joue de sa bourrelle. Il la sentit se mouvait et sentit son souffle plus prés de lui, elle s'était baissé pour se mettre à sa taille.

**Hinata** : Juuken Mentaruburēku [technique sortant de mon imagination – Rupture mentale]

Et Buraindo tomba au sol, mort. Cette technique coupait les tenketsu qui alimentait le cerveau, elle l'avait amélioré elle même et, grâce à l'entraînement de l'Hokage, l'avait rendu parfaite. Fière d'elle même, elle se releva, tourna sa tête vers ses coéquipiers et sourie. Eux étaient quelques peu... Comment dit on ? Sur les fesses. Elle sourie encore un peu plus, elle était si heureuse d'avoir réussi qu'elle cru pendant instant voler, puis elle se dirigea vers Yanushi qui était toujours pétrifié, la bouche à demi ouverte et tremblant de tout son être. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avec le plus de tendresse possible.

**Hinata** : Vous vous sentez bien ?

Yanushi pris quelques seconde avant de réagir et d'opiner de la tête affirmativement. Il était soulagé et estomaquer par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous les yeux et de la qualité des ninjas. Il intima aux jeunes gens de les suivre vers sa maison et leur nouveau logement pour quelques temps. Pour Naruto, Sai, Ino et Hinata une chose était sur, l'ennemi savait qu'ils était là et ça ne leurs plaisais pas, le séjour allait sûrement être plus long que prévu.

**_..._**

_Eh voila c'est finie pour ce chapitre :) alors des avis ? Je suis moi même pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre mais je l'ai refait deux trois fois et cette version est la mieux ! :$ Bisous à vous._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les discussions du soir

**Bonsoir ! Eh voilà mon cinquième chapitre ! Merci pour vos rewiews ça me fait très Plaisir :') N'hésitait pas à donner vos avis !**

_**(Navré pour les fautes:$)**_

**. . .**

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours. Quatre jours que notre quatuor était arrivé à Yuki, depuis cette « accueillante attaque » qu'ils avaient subis ils n'avaient cessez de parcours en long en large en travers le petit pays pour trouver une trace de Kabuto et de légume sur pattes. Mais rien, aucune trace ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et pourtant l'homme non voyant leurs avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas souhaités, même que l'on voulait se débarrasser d'eux. Pourtant loin d'être défaitistes ils continuaient leurs recherches de plus en plus assidus, Sai qui était doué pour le pistage laisser ses animaux d'encre vagabondais à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Ino et Hinata s'occupaient d'interroger tous les villageois, elles avaient été mise à ce poste lorsque le groupe c'était rendu compte que la populace était constitué , en priorité, de la gente masculine et que beaucoup de ses hommes semblait trouver les deux jeunes kunoichi à leurs goût. Naruto s'essayait au mode ermite pour retrouver les deux hommes, mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup fonctionnait pour le moment.

**. . .**

En ce moment la jeune Hyûga était assis à une table avec un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, elle essayait de lui prendre quelques informations, mais lui ne cessait de déblatérer sur sa si charmante vie. La belle trouvait cela tout à fait ennuyeux, elle portait son attention sur autre chose, une chose qui l'ennuyait, demain serait le jour de son anniversaire et comme chaque année, personne ne lui souhaiterais. Cette pensée rendait bien triste Hinata, d'autant plus que le fait qu'elle est 17ans cette année lui annonçait ses 18 l'an prochain, et à cette date elle hériterait du clan Hyûga... Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, elle voudrait changer les choses dans son clan, que la Soke et la Bunke ne fassent qu'une, que le sceau soit retiré... Mais sa elle ne pourrait jamais le faire tant que le conseil serait la.

Elle reprit ses esprits juste au moment où l'homme en face d'elle lui caressa doucement la main, elle le dévisagea une fois de plus. Cheveux gris pas coiffé, barbe mal rasée, yeux vitreux et rictus indéchiffrable, tout cela lui donnait des allures de clochard, elle retira sa main de l'emprise de l'homme, se leva, lui sourit, le remercia et partit.

Dehors le tapis blanc recouvrait toujours le sol et pourtant depuis leurs arrivés il n'était pas tombait un seul flocon, la belle Hinata reprit le chemin de chez Yanushi, fatiguée de rencontrer des hommes tous plus pervers les uns que les autres, ne pensant qu'à mettre la fille aux perles dans leurs lit. Yanushi lui avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal « Ici nous voyons rarement la lune dans le ciel, il est toujours rempli de nuages bas et lourd qui font tomber la neige, et toi Hinata, tu as les cheveux de nuit et les yeux de lune. Tu représente ce que veulent ses hommes, Une Lune. » Elle avait été touché de cette phrase, d'ailleurs Yanushi avait pris l'habitude de la surnommait «Mùn », elle sourit à cette pensée, c'est vrai que ce nom lui allait bien.

**. . .**

Arrivait devant la maison qu'elle habitait avec ses coéquipiers, elle retira ses sabots bleus pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle avait à peine passer la porte qu'elle sentie une délicieuse odeurs prendre possession de ses narines. Guidée par ses sens, elle suivie ses pas jusqu'à la source de la délicieuse odeur, arrivée dans la cuisine elle vit plusieurs casseroles sur le feu, la table dressée à la perfection et, ce qui l'interpella, un blond qui s'affairait devant ses fourneaux. Qu'il pouvait être beau, il avait retiré sa veste orange/noir pour laisser apparaître un tee-shirt blanc, ses yeux étaient concentrer sur ses gestes. Elle sourie encore plus, il cuisinait alors ? Ça ne la surprenait pas tant que sa puisqu'il vivait seul depuis longtemps, il ne devait pas se nourrir que de Ramens.

**Hinata **: Tadaima, Naruto-kun !

Le garçon en question eu un sursaut, il n'avait pas entendu sa camarade rentrer, il se tourna vers en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

**Naruto **: Okaeri, Hinata-chan !

Il avait placé sa main dans son dos, signe qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était géné de la situation, l'Hyûga se rapprocha de lui pour voir ce qu'il cuisinait.

**Hinata **: Tu cuisine quoi ?

**Naruto **: Des Ramens au bœuf !

Hinata se retint de rire, enfaîte il avait beau vivre tout seul et faire la cuisine, sa ne l'empêchait pas de manger des Ramens tous les jours. Il continuait à s'affairer à la tâche et Hinata le regardait faire puis Naruto lui proposa de l'aider à finir, la première réaction de la Lune fut de rougir, ensuite elle accepta et à deux ils finirent le repas du soir pour leurs amis.

**. . .**

Le repas finit l'équipe s'étaient réunis dans le salon de la demeure pour parler de la fin de leurs missions, comme l'avait dit Tsunade, s'il ne se passait rien au bout d'une semaine ils devaient rentrer. Hors ils ne leurs restaient que 3jours pour réussir à quelque chose, ils essayaient de mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies, de nouveaux trajets, de nouveaux duos pour se compléter au mieux. Après 1heure et demi écoulée, leur hôte vint se joindre à eux avec un service à thé.

**Yanushi **: J'ai pensé qu'une petite pose ne vous ferez pas de mal.

Cet homme avait constamment un sourire chaleureux, chaque ninja ne put qu'accepter et c'est en silence qu'ils commencèrent leurs boissons chaudes. Quelques minutes avait filé lorsque Yanushi reprit la parole.

**Yanushi **: Alors ! Dites moi, que penseriez vous de faire un peu plus connaissance, cela fait maintenant 4jours que je vous hébergent et tout ce que je sais de vous sont vos noms ! Cela vous dis ?

Tous opinèrent de la tête, toutefois ils précisèrent qu'ils ne pourraient pas non plus s'étendre trop sur certains sujets, au cas ou des ennemis s'en prendrait à lui. Il comprit parfaitement et commença son questionnaire.

**Yanushi **: Bien ! Par quoi vais-je commencer.. Votre métier je le connais déjà alors voyons... Ah oui ! Votre passion ?

**Ino **: J'adore m'occuper des fleurs dans la boutique de ma mère !

**Naruto **: Ah moi ma passion c'est manger des Ramens !

**Sai **: Ma passion fait ma spécialité, le dessin.

**Hinata **: Je... Ma pa... passion c'est.. C'est la musique.

Les 3 shinobis présents ne purent s'empêcher de la dévisager, c'est vrai qu'Hinata était très discrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de son coté personnel, mais aucun de ses camarades n'avaient imaginé une telle passion. L'homme de la maison souri, voulant approfondir le sujet avec la « Lune » comme il aimait l'appeler.

**Yanushi **: Comment ça la musique ? Tu joue d'un instrument ? Tu danse ? Tu chante ? Peut être que tu préfère juste l'écouter ? Ou bien la crée ?!

L'Hyûga était d'un rouge pivoine tout à fait divin, et à ses yeux le sol semblait soudain très intéressant.

**Hinata **: En... En faite je... Je joue du piano... C'est une tradition chez... Dans ma famille... Puis je... J'aime beaucoup... Danser et... Et chanter aussi...

Sa timidité était mise à rude épreuve elle n'en avait jamais parler, pas même à ses coéquipiers. Ses compagnons étaient de plus en plus choqués par ses révélations, il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensée à parler d'un tel sujet avec leur amie.

**Yanushi **: Eh bien... Vas-y ! Chante belle Lune !

S'en était trop pour la belle brune qui redressa sa tête pour laisser découvrir deux grands yeux pâles écarquillés de surprise par la demande de l'homme. Jamais elle n'avait chanté en public, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire, elle n'aurait pas du en parler, mais lorsqu'elle avait regardée le petit cercle qu'ils formaient elle s'était sentie en sécurité et confiante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gigotait sa tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu'il en était hors de question. Mais Yanushi, à présent soutenu par l'équipe ninja, appuyé la demande. Lorsque ce fut le grand blond qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la « Lune » pour lui demander d'un air suppliant de faire une démonstration de sa voix, l'héritière se sentie soudain très confiante, comme si rien ne pourrait mal se passer, elle chanterait et ils ne se moquerait pas de sa voix. Alors elle redressa son buste, cherchait une chanson dans sa tête dont elle connaissait quelques paroles, pas la peine de chanter une chanson en entier non plus ! Lorsqu'elle eu trouvait elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et débuta.

**Maki Goto – Ashiato :**

_Nanika wo eru ni wa onaji dake no  
Taisetsu na mono wo sashidasanakya  
Nana iro no niji wo egaku tame ni  
Furi tsudzuku ame ni nureru you ni_

Mujaki na anata wa sore demo mada  
Bukiyou na yume wo shinjiteru

"Negai kanaeru tame ni  
Subete ushinaku shitatte  
Kimi ga soba ni ireba sore dake de  
Ikudo uragiraretatte  
Namida ni nuretatte  
Kimi to mezasu asu ga areba ii"  
Anata no kotoba de  
Ashiato wo nokoshite ikeru 

Elle s'arrêta là et rouvrit ses yeux, ses amis ressemblait à des poissons hors de l'eau, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. « Sûrement se retiennent-ils de rire » pensa la jeune Lune prise de tristesse, sans mots dire elle se leva pour ramener le service à thé à la cuisine, elle respira un bon coup pour se vider l'esprit, souffla et retourna auprès de ses amis et Yanushi dans le salon. Ce dernier posa son regard sur elle et toujours avec son grand sourire il lui dit une phrase qui fit le plus grand bien a Hinata, lui donnant un sourire rayonnant et plein d'une sensation rarement ressentie chez la jeune femme, de la fierté, elle savait faire quelque chose et avec talent.

**Yanushi **: Chère petite Lune, votre voix pourrait vous faire porter un nouveau surnom... L'ange.

Suite à cela, ce fut Ino qui la complimenta de sa jolie voix, et Sai lui fit un sourire franc plein de sentiments qui ne lui ressemblait pas à l'habituel. Naruto lui était resté silencieux, ce qui attristait quelque peu Hinata. Mais en réalité s'il ne répondait pas, c'est simplement car les paroles de la chanson le travaillait, la jeune femme avait elle choisi cette chanson comme cela, sans y porter d'intérêt ? Ou alors il y a avait il un sens ? Dans ces cas qui serait cette personne lui permettant d'aller si loin.. Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres ce bousculaient dans sa tête quand Yanushi reprit son petit interrogatoire.

**Yanushi **: Maintenant vos couleurs préférés !

**Ino **: Ah moi c'est le mauve sa c'est C-E-R-T-A-I-N-S !

**Hinata **: J'aime bien le mauve... Et aussi... Le blanc.

**Sai **: Le noir est une couleur que j'affectionne particulièrement.

**Naruto **: Oh ! Eumh oui ! C'est.. Ma couleur préférée c'est le orange !

**Ino **: Naruto ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pommée là.

**Naruto **: Mais... Mais non Ino ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout ! Yanushi d'autres questions ?

Le blond s'était dépêcher de relancer l'homme afin d'arrêter le questionnaire de la blonde. Après plusieurs questions du même genre, comme quel est le plat préféré, quels rêves ont ils et pleins d'autres. Il posa la question qui le travaillait le plus.

**Yanushi **: Dites, depuis que je vous ai vu combattre et enquête il y a une question que je me pose. Quel âge avez-vous ?

**Ino **: J'ai eu mes 17ans le 23 Septembre!

**Sai **: J'ai eu les miens le 25ème jour du mois passé.

**Naruto **: J'ai 17ans aussi depuis le 10 octobre et dans 1an j'aurais 18ans ahah !

**Yanushi **: On dirait que tu est pressé Naruto ?!

**Naruto **: Bien sur ! Qui ne serait pas enjoué d'atteindre ses 18ans et d'enfin être adulte !

La petite brune présente se sentait assez mal, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir 18ans, elle avait peur de ne pas être au niveau d'ici la, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son clan, de ne pas être assez forte pour soutenir tant de responsabilités. Sentant les regards sur elle, elle releva la tête pour répondre à son tour.

**Hinata **: Je... J'aurais 17ans le... Le 27 décembre de cette année...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis la Yamanaka tilta.

**Ino **: Oh mon dieu Hinata ! Mais c'est demain le 27 décembre ! Ton anniversaire c'est demain !

Et s'en suivirent toute une acclamation, puis une liste de choses à faire. C'était décidé, même s'ils étaient en mission, demain après midi et la soirée serait leurs repos, ils se consacrerait à fêter l'anniversaire de la « Lune » du groupe. Après une dernière de discussion, ils allèrent tous se couchés, Naruto toujours dans sa réflexion concernant les paroles de la chanson d'Hinata, Ino la tête pleine d'idée pour fêter le lendemain, Sai était souriant et pensait à ce qu'il pourrait dessiner pour offrir à l'Hyûga le lendemain, bien élevé qu'il était, il savait qu'un cadeau était préférable pour la joie de la jeune femme le lendemain. Hinata elle, s'endormit rapidement, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres, ce soir avait été sa soirée et demain serait aussi la sienne.

**. . .**

**Eh voilà ! Alors des opinions ?:$**

**Pour ceux que sa intéresserait, voici les paroles traduites du passage de la chanson :)**

_**Pour gagner une chose,  
Il faut en perdre une autre de même valeur  
Comme lorsque l'on est trempé par la pluie  
Et qu'apparait un arc-en-ciel à sept couleurs**_

Mais tu crois encore innocemment  
A tes rêves maladroits

"Je me fiche de tout abandonner  
Si c'est pour que mon rêve se réalise  
Tant que tu seras à mes côtés.  
Je me fiche d'être trahi  
Ou trempé par les larmes  
Tant qu'il y a un lendemain avec toi"  
Grâce à tes mots,  
Je laisserai mes empreintes 


	6. Chapter 6 - 17ème année

**Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Alors voici mon 6ème chapitre, j'ai eu quelques difficulté à l'écrire, mais je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. Bonne soirée :)**

_**(Navré pour les fautes:$)**_

**...**

Le jour était à peine levé sur Yuki, dans une charmante maison il y avait déjà beaucoup de mouvement. Au rez-de-chaussée deux hommes faisaient la cuisine, l'un aux cheveux court et d'ébène, l'autre semblait plus âgé, Sai et Yanushi. Dans le salon un troisième homme à la chevelure flamboyante, semblait décorer la pièce de quelques guirlandes colorées, Naruto la pile électrique de Konoha. C'est trois individus s'affairait dans le calme le plus complet, comme si un seul bruit de trop risquer de tout faire rater, brisant le calme total, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et longs cheveux blonds, Ino. La kunoichi avait troquée sa tenue de ninja habituelle pour un simple jean noir et un débardeur émeraude, elle avait plusieurs paquets en main et se dirigé vers la cuisine ou elle déposa le tout en souriant brièvement aux deux cuisiniers, elle rejoins ensuite le salon ou elle intercepta Naruto en criant le moins fort possible qu'elle pouvait le faire.

**Ino **: Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Naruto **: Eh bien... J'accroche les banderoles, comme tu m'as dit de le faire.

**Ino **: Mais réfléchis 5minutes ! Tiens recule toi, viens à côté de moi et regarde tu vas voir.

Le shinobi obéis, de peur de se prendre une soufflante par la blonde. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se retourne et constate que...

**Naruto **: Ahah oui d'accord je comprends hum... Je les ai mis... Un petit peu à l'envers hein c'est ça la problème ?

**Ino **: Eh bien oui Baka ! Remets moi sa en place tout de suite !

Le blond reçu une tape sur la tête par camarade qui retourna en cuisine pour donné un coup de main.

**...**

A l'étage, dans l'une des chambres de la maisonnette une jeune fille trônait un grand lit à baldaquin blanc, elle était allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux de nuit formaient une auréole autour de son visage d'ange plongée dans le sommeil. Calmement les paupières s'ouvrirent laissant place à l'appartenance même des Hyûga, deux pupilles couleur de neige, le visage de cette dernière pivota vers la grand fenêtre ouverte qui laissait la lumière douce du jour pénétré et le léger vent froid de venir chatouillait le visage de la jeune femme. Un sourire anima son visage, elle retira ses draps révélant une nuisette bleu électrique lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux, en entendant de l'agitation en bas de la demeure, Hinata se dirigea vers son sac de vêtement ou elle pris sa seule tenue qui n'était pas celle représentant sa combativité, à savoir un leggings de cette couleur électrique, un débardeur et un pull en laine soyeuse blanc.

**...**

Au bout de 30minutes, le temps d'une douche et de se préparer, elle descendit lentement et arriva dans le salon ou ces 4 colocataires, si l'on peut dire, l'attendait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. A peine eut elle posée le pied sur le sol de la pièce qu'elle fut accueillis par des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, puis elle tourna son regard sur toute la pièce, juste à sa gauche se tenait une autre guirlande multi couleurs où l'on pouvait lire en grosse lettres « Joyeux Anniversaire », cette découverte fut accompagnée de la voix de ses compagnons lui hurlant cette même phrase.

**Yanushi **: Mùn , aujourd'hui 'hui c'est ta journée et tes camarades on tenu à faire quelque chose de spéciale.

**Ino **: Alors voilà Hinata, c'est vrai que les autres année, on a jamais pu faire grand chose lors des anniversaire. Mais la on est loin du village, on peut donc préparer une petite fête et prendre une journée de repose ! Mais on est tout de même en mission donc ce sera du repos pour... Toi ma chère !

**Naruto **: Eeeh ouai ! Ce matin tu vas faire du shopping avec Ino, et cette après midi Sai et moi on t'emmène faire touuuuuuut ce que tu veux ! Puis ce soir on se fait une petite soirée entre nous Okéé !

Il avait la pose à la « nice gay » des deux gros sourcils du village, Hinata était bouche bée, alors comme ça, cette année son anniversaire ne serait pas une date oubliée ? Cette année elle aurait le droit à une vraie journée de fête ? Devant les sourires des 4 personnes, la jeune Hyûga n'essaya même pas de les contre dire et sourie face à leurs engouement. Oui maintenant c'était sur, cette journée serais la sienne !

**...**

_**Pov Hinata :**_

Cette journée... Elle restera à jamais gravée en moi, c'était merveilleux. En ce moment je suis assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de la chambre que j'occupe chez Yanushi à admirer ce ciel bondé de nuage. Comme ce pays est étrange, la journée on ne voit pas le soleil mais remarque le rayonnement qui dégage à travers les nuages, mais la nuit on ne voit ni soleil, ni lumière, juste la nuit, le noir mélangé au bleu naturel passant aux travers de la couche de nuage. J'entends Ino m'appelait d'en bas, je me relève et passe une dernière fois dans le miroir pour me regarder. Lors de notre séance de shopping de ce matin, Ino à absolument tenue à m'offrir une robe, celle que je porte sur moi en ce moment même, c'est vrai elle est merveilleuse. Elle à de fines bretelles blanches attachées à un cache poitrine de la même couleur parsemé de paillettes grises, juste sous mes attributs féminin la robe vire au bleu nuit en une cascade qui s'arrête, pour le devant, à mi-cuisse et pour le dos de la robe à mes chevilles. Elle est agrémentée de dentelles blanches sur tous le bord de cette cascade de tissu_[ceux qui veulent voir la robe en question voici le lien _ _ ]_. Mes pieds sont dans une paire de talons noires avec lesquelles je sais parfaitement marché, enfin une chose dont je peux remercier mon clan, toute femme doit savoir marché en robe et talons, c'est la tradition. J'ai coiffé mes cheveux d'une natte qui retombe sur mon épaule et ai laissée mon visage au naturel. Je ne me trouve particulièrement belle, mais il est vraie que cette tenue me va plutôt bien. Je cesse de me regarder pour rejoindre mes amis. En bas de l'escalier je les voient faire les dernières préparatifs auxquels je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister, ils sont de dos et ne me remarque pas, moi je me complaît à les admirer, tous on laissé tomber leurs tenue de ninja habituelles pour les remplacer par des vêtements que je pourrais qualifié de « normaux ». Tout d'abord Sai, ce garçon aux allures d'un mur de glace avait délaissé sa tenue noir et arborer un beau jean gris souris et une chemise blanche laissant éclater son teint pâle lui aussi, ensuite mes yeux se pose sur Naruto, se garçon dont l'âme égaie la pièce entière, il a toujours la joie de vivre, la volonté et un courage sans faille qui le rendait, à mes yeux, irrésistiblement attirant, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'agace, il m'attire tel un aimant mais jamais je ne l'ai attiré à mon tour. Pourtant lors de son combat contre l'homme aux six personnes, je lui est dit, j'ai réussi à lui déclarer mon amour, mais jamais il ne m'en a reparler. Ce soir il a un pantalon en toile noir qui finit en forme cigarette et un tee-shirt blanc cassé ou je peux apercevoir un tourbillon orange dans le dos, il est sublime, même de dos j'arrive déjà à voir ses yeux, le bleue qu'ils renferment et de loin le plus beau de tous, intense et légers il m'as toujours redonner confiance. Je secoue un peu ma tête pour voir Ino en trin de finir d'accrocher quelques ballons rose sur l'une des poutres, elle aussi porte une robe, de dos je ne vois que cette couleur, ce turquoise qui rappelle ses yeux d'une beauté sans égale, une ceinture blanche relevé d'un gros dans le dos au niveau de sa taille embellit un peu plus le tout, elle à complètement lâché ses cheveux, ce qui doit la rendre encore plus belle que jamais. Comme j'aimerais avoir cette beauté naturelle qu'elle possède. Yanushi fait son entré, il arbore un beau costume noir des plus classique mais celui-ci lui va parfaitement. Je me racle la gorge pour leurs montré ma présence, d'un même mouvement ils pivote tous vers moi et leurs regards se fait insistant, je sens mes joues s'empourprer, je déteste que l'on me fixe et je déteste aussi cette timidité... Ino sourie comme une enfant tandis que les autres semble ne plus pouvoir bouger, je m'en doutais, cette robe ne me va pas du tout. Prise de mauvaises pensées, je baisse ma tête et me dirige vers la porte où le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, je relève la tête pour voir le tapis blanc de la neige et me met à courir sans vraiment savoir où je vais, mais je veux absolument m'éloigner d'ici, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, de n'être ni assez intelligente, ni assez forte, ni assez courageuse, ni assez rebelle, ni assez... belle...

**...**

Cela fait à présent trente minutes que j'ai quitté la maison de Yanushi et que je me suis assise sur cette pierre aux abords de ce champ. Je les entends m'appelait mais je ne veux pas y aller, pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin de digérer ce qui c'est offert à moi comme une évidence, je ne serais jamais celle qui faut pour Naruto, ni pour personne d'ailleurs. Le bruit d'une branche qui craque me sort de mes songes, je relève la tête mais ne voit rien, j'active alors mon Byakugan pour voir de masse de chakra se diriger vers moi, mais je n'en reconnais aucune comme celle de mes amis. Sans prévenir l'une de ces masses vole vers moi pour arriver au pied de la pierre sur laquelle je suis installée, c'est une femme. Une femme magnifique aux cheveux blanc comme la neige, elle se relève et semble blessé, je descend de ma pierre pour lui venir en elle, à mon contact elle relève son visage, qu'il est doux, c'est affolant. Elle attrape mon bras et murmure ses paroles qui vont à jamais rester dans ma mémoire.

**La femme** : Tu est si pure...

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que la seconde masse de chakra apparaît non loin de moi, je me redresse et dévisage cette personne, je la connais ! Ces cheveux rivalisant avec le plumage du corbeau, des onyx si froid que même le tapis neigeux semblait plus chaud. Il me jaugeait du regard, me reconnaissait il ? Peu de gens le savaient mais enfin nous avions été amis, en grandissant nous nous étions rapprochés, toujours là l'un pour l'autre mais dans l'ombre.

**Hinata **: Uchiwa Sasuke.

**Sasuke **: Hyûga.

Se ton froid, il ne m'as pas oublier physiquement, mais dans son cœur je n'ai plus la même place et cela m'attriste encore plus.

**Sasuke **: Vas t'en. Cette femme est ma proie, je dois la tuer.

Glacé, mon sang est glacé comment peut il avoir changé à se point ! Prise d'un courage que je ne me croyais pas capable je me place entre lui et la femme déjà bien amoché qui ne cesse de cracher du sang.

**Hinata **: Si tu la veux, il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise de mes paroles, lui aussi à l'air surpris et ça me donne un peu plus de courage, moi aussi j'ai changé Uchiwa et ma colère n'a cessé de grandir, surtout en ce jour, alors tu vas sûrement en faire les frais. Il reprend vite contenance et dresse son katana en ma direction, nous sommes interrompue par ce garçon a la tignasse blonde qui se place à côté de moi, l'air déterminé.

**Naruto **: Que fais tu ici ? Pourquoi veux-tu cette femme ?

Oui en effet, depuis que la femme était arrivée à mes pieds, Naruto était la, dans l'ombre.

**Sasuke **: En quoi cela te regarde Renard ? En rien, alors pousse toi de mon passage et enlève aussi cette folle.

Il parlait de moi, un objet, voilà ce que j'étais. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les deux frères de cœurs avait déjà commencé un combat, pour ma part je m'étais abaissé sur la femme que j'essayais de soigner mais quelque chose en elle m'en empêcher, et la, tout à dérapé. La femme à commencer à me parler, elle se battait pour me dire ses derniers mots.

**La** **femme **: Je... Je m'appelle Hosuto et je vais... te confier une chose importante, Hinata Hyûga.

**Hinata **: Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

**Hosuto **: Ce n'est pas... Ce qui compte. Je t'offre en cette nuit le Tenshi. Tu est pure et forte, tu seras l'ange parfait. Bats toi pour le garder en vie, il t'apportera ce qui te manque, le courage.

J'étais tétanisée devant ses paroles, dans un ultime effort elle tendit un bras pour touché du bout de ses doigts mon front. Ses toutes dernières furent un murmure à peine inaudible.

**Hosuto **: Toransumisshon'enjeru

Une étincelle blanche jaillit d'elle pour créer un énorme flash. Ma dernière vision ? Hosuto fermant les yeux. Le dernier son ? Naruto criant mon nom. Ma dernière pensée ? Ma 17ème année vas t-elle s'achever à peine commencée... La dernière sensation ? Une chaleur énorme pénétrant en moi puis plus rien... Vais-je me réveiller...

Fin Pov Hinata

Naruto est complètement paniquée, sans pensée au fait que l'Uchiwa est présent il part à la recherche d'Ino, la medi-nin du groupe. Sasuke reste la à la regarder un instant, puis il s'approche de l'Hyûga, se baisse pour l'allongée correctement, il l'observe encore un instant, puis, sans savoir si celle-ci l'entends il lui chuchote trois mots à l'oreille avant de disparaître dans l'ombre de la nuit.

**Sasuke **: Joyeux Anniversaire Hinata.

Sa mission à échouée, il devait tuer l'ange il ne l'a pas fait, son « maître » lui demandera sûrement de tuer son nouvel hôte, mais sa il ne pourra pas le faire, il enverrais sûrement Juugo remplir cette mission mais lui non. Il ne pourra pas se résoudre à détruire cette jeune femme qui a été son soutien pendant son enfance dans l'ombre. Des sentiments ? Oui il en faisait preuve envers elle, comme envers Naruto qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer. Elle a changée, mais le lien ne se détruit pas, comme avec son frère de cœur et sa coéquipière aux cheveux de cerisier.

**...**

**Eh voilà fin du chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais pour ainsi dire, c'est la que toute l'histoire va réellement commencer ^^. Je sais que pour le moment il n'y à pas de romance mais cela va arriver. Bonne nuit et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vos conseils sont très importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Bisous.**


	7. Chapitre 7 - L'ange

**Bonsoir ! Eh bien voilà mon 7ème chapitre ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et mercie pour toutes vos reviews sa me fais plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre !**

_**(Navré pour les fautes:$)**_

**Réponses :**

**Dj-bxl : **Petite explication en fin de page:) **Myfiona and largo :** Mercie beaucoup pour le compliment:D et pour la conjugaison... Je vais tacher de trouver quelqu'un promis !**Angeli-chan :** Eh bien merci beaucoup à toi de lire ma fiction ! En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi. **Juju73 :** Merci :) Il faudra attendre encore pour la déclaration d'amour :p

**...**

Une semaine, une semaine c'était écoulée depuis la mission à Yuki et une semaine qu'Hinata Hyûga était endormie, plongée dans un sommeil dont personne pouvait la faire sortir de force. C'était à elle, lorsqu'elle le voudrait de se réveiller. Mais la question est... L'héritière du clan Hyûga a-t-elle envie de se réveiller ?

**...**

Lorsqu'ils ont passés les portes, Ino fatiguée, Sai essoufflé et Naruto impassible Hinata dans ses bras, ils avaient fait appeler l'Hokage tandis qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital. Tsunade elle même avait examinée Hinata en déduisant qu'elle allait bien, elle dormait simplement, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. En rôle de chef d'équipe, c'est Naruto qui est allait prévenir le père, la sœur, le cousin et les anciens coéquipiers de la brune. Peu à peu beaucoup de personnes sont venus la voir, lui parlant, l'encourageant à se réveiller, pleurant pour la voir ouvrir les yeux, chacun avait peur mais tous la savaient assez courageuse pour revenir. Le soir du solstice d'hiver, et du bal, tous le monde a pus se détendre, oubliant quelques peu leurs amie dans se lit, n'empêchant que le lendemain tout ses amis les plus proches et son cousin étaient venus déposer leurs petits paquets sur la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôpital. Les jours passés.. Une semaine d'écoulée... Sakura avait été assignée à Hinata comme infirmière, étant donné qu'elle était l'élève de la dirigeante. Ce jour là, en entrant dans la chambre, la fleur de cerisier vit comme tous les jours le génie des Hyûga, assit sur une chaise aux côtés de sa cousine, il la regardait à peine, les yeux rivés sur celle qu'il se devait de protéger, « J'ai échoué » c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter. Il ne l'avait pas protéger, même si elle était en mission, il n'avait pas su être près d'elle à ce moment, chose surprenante pour lui, Neji avait peur, peur de la perdre, qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

**Sakura **: Bonjour Neji, comment vas-tu ?

**Neji **: Et elle comment elle va ?

Le jeune Hyûga avait employé un ton froid, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'adressait à cette fille. Il ne portait pas la kunoichi dans son cœur, il l'avait toujours tenue responsable du mal être de sa cousine, étant éprise du même garçon. Car oui Hinata aimée Naruto depuis sa tendre enfance et, enfant, le blond était attiré par sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses qui ne cessait de le repousser. Cependant depuis son retour d'entraînement avec Jiraya et depuis qu'il avait combattu Pein et sauver le village, la rose lui avait porté beaucoup plus d'attention et la seule raison était... Le pouvoir. Naruto avait gagné en puissance et maintenant elle voulait le connaître et s'intéressait à lui le trouvant « asse bien pour elle ». Le jeune blond s'en souciait guère pour le moment, mais cela attrister Hinata et Neji n'aimait pas sa. Il regardait la rose ausculté sa cousine, observant chacun de ses gestes d'un œil méticuleux.

**Sakura **: Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Son flux de chakra semble se stimuler, elle va revenir parmi nous.

**Neji **: Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cette phrase.

Effectivement, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle lui disait ces même mots, et cela fait deux jours qu'elle dort encore. Neji ne doutait pas en les capacités de son Hokage, mais il doutait beaucoup sur les capacités de cette fille. Une fois leurs duels de regard achevé, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte, juste avant de sortir elle lui dit quelques mots.

**Sakura **: Tu sais Neji, si sa se trouve, Hinata ne veut même pas se réveiller, peut être que jamais elle ne reviendra, mais laisse moi te préciser un truc. En elle il y a quelque chose qui change, son chakra semble se modifier, peut être, je dis bien peut être, que si elle revient, elle ne sera même plus la même.

Neji resta de marbre en attendant qu'elle quitte la pièce. Une fois fais, il activa son Byakugan et sonda sa cousine, la fleur de cerisier avait raison, son chakra change, elle en a une plus grande quantité que lors de leurs dernier combat, mais sa ne semblait dangereux, ni pour elle, ni pour les autres, il en parlerait a l'Hokage dès que possible.

…

_**Pov Hinata :**_

Blanc... Noir... Gris... Tout est sombre autour de moi, je suis assise à même le sol, recroquevillée sur moi même, pleurant toutes les larmes que mon corps peut couler. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fait sa, mais sa me soulage, je relâche toute cette tristesse familiale, tout ses sentiments à sens unique, toute cette haine, cette colère, cette envie... J'expulse tout, revoyant des flashs dans ma tête. J'ai entendus mes amis venir me parler, je les ai entendus m'encourager, me dire de me réveiller de revenir parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, mais... Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas... Enfin si j'ai envie d'y retourner, j'ai envie de les revoir, de les serrer dans mes bras, en réalité, c'est Moi que je n'ai plus envie de voir là-bas. J'en ai assez d'être cette fille timide, courageuse que lors des missions, j'ai envie d'être... J'ai envie de changer ! Je veux être courageuse comme Ino, être forte comme Sakura, avoir du caractère comme Temari, n'avoir peur de rien comme Tenten, mais par dessus tout, j'aimerais être aussi belle que ces 4 filles...

_« Tu peux être comme elle, même bien plus... Il te suffit de le vouloir... »_

Qu... Quoi ?!

_« Oui Hinata, lorsque l'on veux, on peux. Tu vas changer, parce que tu le désire vraiment, et si parfois tu est contrariée, ou que tu doute, moi je serais là, moi je t'aiderais à gravir les échelons. Je serais cette dose de courage qui te manque. »_

Je comprend pas.. Enfin si je comprend très bien ses mots mais, qui est-ce qui me parle dans mon esprit, dans ma tête ?! Ce n'est pas comme lorsque mes amis me parlent, c'est... C'est plus près plus présent, comme si je me répondais à moi même et... Oh mon dieu, d'un coup je me rappel les paroles de la femme, de la sensation lorsqu'elle m'a touchée, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'offrait le... Le... Tenshi, qu'il me donnerait ce qui manque... Le courage. Était-ce ça ? Est-ce que c'est le Tenshi qui me parle ? Et si oui qu'est-ce que cela veux dire...

_« Ne cherche pas de réponse trop hâtive, Hinata. Pour le moment tu dois faire une seule chose, te réveiller. Je serais avec toi, je t'aiderais. »_

Happée sans trop comprendre comment par un flash de lumière, je commence à me sentir réellement dans mon corps, j'essaie de bouger un peu mes doigts et ceux-ci me répondent parfaitement. Alors je commence à ouvrir mes yeux...

_**Fin Pov Hinata.**_

Dans la chambre de l'endormie, quelques heures s'étaient écoulée et Neji n'était plus seul dans la pièce. A présent 4 personnes attendait impatiemment le réveil de leur amie en lui répétant qu'elle est dans l'obligation de se réveillée, pour leur village, pour l'Hokage et pour eux, chacun avait ses horaires pour venir et c'est quatre là étaient toujours en même temps et avait leurs propres façon de réagir au malaise présent dans la chambre. Kiba faisait les 100pas, il n'était pas d'un naturel patient et voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur dans un mauvaise posture le rendait plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude et même plus agaçant voir les autres, Shino était adossé à l'un des murs, pas un mot, pas un geste, comme à son habitude il était de marbre mais n'en était pas moins inquiet à l'intérieur, Ino tenait à être présente au moins deux heures chaque jour pour ne pas rater le réveil de son amie, elle n'avait pas compris son attitude le soir de son anniversaire et aimerais comprendre le pourquoi de la chose, elle avait coupée le souffle aux 3 hommes présent dans sa robe mais apparemment elle ne l'avait pas compris comme cela. Neji lui attendait, comme tous les jours, bougeant nerveusement sa jambe les yeux rivés sur ceux de sa cousine et la main dans la sienne.

Environ une heure et 47 minutes plus tard, la petite mains d'Hinata serra un peu celle de Neji, celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux, fixa la main un instant stupéfait, puis reporta son attention sur les paupière de l'Héritière, elles papillonnèrent doucement.

**Neji **: Elle se réveille !

Tous aux aguets, ils l'observaient revenir à elle lentement. Hinata ne distinguait pas grand chose hormis des petits points noires un peu partout, puis petit à petit elle pus apercevoir un garçon à ses côtés, des opales, des cheveux bruns, pas de doutes possibles.

**Hinata **: Ne... Neji ?

Neji sourit, ce qui eu le don de surprendre les personnes réunis dans la pièce, tous c'étaient rapprochés de la belle au bois dormant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eu les yeux complètement ouvert, elle reconnu ses amis à qui elle sourit à son tour, ses plus proches amis, ils lui avaient manqué. Ino sortie pour prévenir Sakura et Tsunade qui étaient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement à faire de l'administratif.

**Ino **: Tsunade-sama, Sakura ! Hinata s'est réveillée !

Les deux femmes ouvrirent grands leurs yeux, les perles chocolats rencontra les émeraudes et toutes deux accompagnèrent Ino. Une fois tous le monde dans la chambre, Tsunade examinait elle même la Hyûga, elle ressentie une chose en elle, une chose qui n'était pas là avant, comme l'avait prévenue Sakura, son chakra avait changée, mais il y avait autre chose de plus. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre d'être seule avec elle pour lui en parler.

**...**

Pendant 2heures ses amis restèrent avec elle à lui parler, évitant de ressassait la soirée de son anniversaire, elle pourrait sortir dans deux jours s'il n'y avait aucune complication d'ici là. Tous avaient remarqué qu'Hinata était encore mal en pont et pourtant, la belle Hyûga dégagée une bienveillance et un apaisement assez déroutant à l'encontre de ses amis. A 18h tous étaient partis pour laissé la kunoichi se reposait, seule Tsunade était restait près d'elle, elle voulait lui parler de cette mission, avoir des explication plus claires que ce que lui avait rapporté les autres, elle s'asseyait calmement sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme, la regarda avec le maximum de douceur qu'elle pouvait.

**Tsunade **: Hinata ? Pourrais-tu me raconter ce qu'il c'est passé ?

**Hinata **: Oui... Mais, Naruto-kun n'a t-il pas fait le rapport ?

**Tsunade **: Il y a un moment qui lui à semblerait il échappait.. Et c'est ce moment que j'aimerais découvrir.

L'Hyûga opina de la tête, elle savait de quoi parlait la blonde et elle aussi avait besoin de réponses.

**Hinata **: Eh bien... C'était étrange... Elle... Cette femme est apparue de nul part... Elle... Elle avait une aura tout ce qu'il y a de plus... apaisant. Et.. Elle était si mal en point que... que.. Ah ! Sa me donne mal à la tête ! Eh ces fichu bégaiements !

**Tsunade **: Calme toi Hinata. Respire, prends ton temps d'accord.

L'héritière entendit une nouvelle fois la petite voix dans sa tête lui répétant qu'elle allait l'aider. Elle souffla un bon coup et en serrant ses poings reprit son récit d'une seule traite, plus sure d'elle.

**Hinata **: La femme s'appelait Hosuto et elle était mourante il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et rien qu'à la regarder je savais que je ne pourrais la sauver avec mais justus médicale, c'était horrible cette sensation d'impuissance. Puis rester là, à regarder deux shinobis, deux de mes compagnons du village se battre comme ça et ne rien faire sa aussi c'était horrible. Ensuite Hosuto à posée ses doigts sur moi, sur mon front exactement, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'offrait le.. Le Tenshi, elle à ajoutée que j'étais pure et forte, que je serais l'ange parfait. Qu'il fallait que je me batte pour le garder en vie, qu'il m'apportera ce qui me manque, le courage, ensuite je suis tombée dans l'inconscience et je ne me rappelle plus de rien jusqu'à mon réveil... Ah si ! Il... Il y a quelqu'un qui me parle dans ma tête, qui m'encourage... Je... Je ne comprend pas Tsunade-sensei aidé moi à comprendre s'il vous plaît.

Cette révélation laissa l'Hokage quelques peu perplexe, un Tenshi ? Un ange ? Qu'est-ce que sa signifiait... Tsunade promit à Hinata de creuser sur le sujet ainsi que sur l'identité de cette Hosuto et de lui rapporter ses informations le lendemain. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, lui conseillant de se reposer et partie. Hinata resta quelques minutes à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le ciel bleu foncé de la nuit, cela lui rappela Yuki ou elle ne distinguait ni le ciel, ni les étoiles, ni la lune. La elle voyait tous les astres dans le ciel et elle sourit à cette vision, avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

_« Apparemment 1semaine de sommeil ne me suffit pas »_

Ce fut sa dernière pensée ce jour là.

_**Pov Hinata :**_

Cette nuit j'ai bien dormi, j'ai rêver de cette femme, Hosuto, et d'une lumière blanche devant moi qui se mouvait gracieusement et me parler. Elle m'avait répéter toute la nuit qu'il fallait que je crois en moi, en ce dont j'étais capable, en la confiance que me portait mes amis, que j'étais forte, puissante et qu'avec un peu de courage, je serais encore meilleure. C'est donc avec le sourire et pleine de joie que je m'étais levée, la voix avait raison, il fallait que je prenne confiance en moi, après tout, j'étais moi aussi l'élève de Tsunade-sama ! Cela voulait bien dire que j'étais forte ! La seule chose étrange de cette matinée, hors mi cette voix à laquelle je m'habituait, appréciait, et avait définis comme ma conscience, est que lorsque je suis allée me laver et que j'ai vue mon reflet dans le miroir, mes cheveux en bataille, j'ai remarquée une marque sur mon front, deux petites ailes aux contours blanc trônait en son center, à cette vue j'avais eu un vertige et avait du m'accrocher aux rebords du meuble pour rester debout, j'avais décidé d'en parler à Tsunade aujourd'hui, pour le moment je l'avais cachée avec ma frange bien lissé. Le meilleur point de la matinée est que je me sent vraiment plus en confiance, en bonne santé, joyeuse et pleine de vie ! Y a pas à dire, ça me change de mon humeur tout à fait pâteuse de la veille.

**...**

Là je suis sur le lit de ma chambre à écouter de la musique, comme j'aime ces moments ou je peux m'enfermer dans ma bulle musicale. Malheureusement ma petite bulle à éclaté lorsque la porte c'est ouverte dans un fracas assourdissant qui a fait trembler les murs ! Je retire avec rapidité mes écouteurs et me retourne vers l'objet de ce vacarme qui se mit à hurler.

… : EST-CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'AS PREVENUE QUE TU ETAIS REVEILLEE HINATA ?!

Là devant moi se tient ce garçon tumultueux aux cheveux de soleil et au regard du ciel, comme il peux être beau. Bizarrement je ne me sens pas rougir, par précaution je touche mes joues, non, même pas un peu chaude et enfaîte c'est ça qui me choque le plus et pas Naruto face à mon lit me fixant de ses deux grandes marres d'azur un air un peu frustré sur le visage. Tiens d'ailleurs ce n'est pas souvent le cas. Je pose mon regard sur lui et sors enfin de mes réflexions.

**Hinata **: Qu'y a t-il Naruto-kun ?

Le visage de ce héro blond semble surpris mais pour... Oh ! Mais... Je n'ai pas bégayé ! Je me suis adressé a Naruto sans un seul bégaiements ! Alors ça y est je vais enfin réussir à changer ? Mais aussi vite... C'est étrange... Comment je peux changer du jour au lendemain ? Naruto perd son air surpris et reprends sa tirade en m'expliquant qu'il aurait bien aimé être prévenu de mon réveil mais qu'il était quand même heureux de cet événement. Puis il s'assied sur mon lit et commence à me raconter ce que j'ai rater pendant ce sommeil forcé, le solstice d'hiver avait été moins bien que l'an passé et ce qu'il avait eu comme cadeau lui avait plus. Moi je l'écoutait attentivement toujours en le regardant de ce regard que je ne maîtrise pas et qui montre un peu trop l'intention que je lui porte. Puis pris d'un courage que je ne me connaissait pas, je plonge mes lunes dans ses océans, le fixe, ce qui remarque comme il arrête de parler d'un seul coup et me lance dans cette question que je ne m'aurais jamais crue capable de poser.

**Hinata **: Dis Naruto-kun, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais réagis à la déclaration que je t'ai faite le jour de ton combat contre Pein ?

Le choque.. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire sa non de dieu ! J'ai envie de baisser les yeux et me replier sur moi-même et je n'y arrive pas ! Mes yeux reste fixés dans les siens attendant une réponse qui ne viendras sûrement jamais..

_**Fin Pov Hinata**_

**Naruto **: Euh... Eh bien...

Le blond est coupé dans sa tirade par une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et une seconde plus âgée aux cheveux d'or. Le plus jeune n'adressa pas un regard à Hinata et se précipita vers Naruto avec un sourire un peu trop charmeur, le pris dans ses bras en lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Tsunade se rapprocha de l'Hyûga qui avait le regard mauvais en direction de la porte et les joues rouges.

**Tsunade **: Comment vas-tu Hinata ?

**Hinata **: Bien ! Et vous Tsunade-sama ?

**Tsunade **: Bien. Comme promis j'ai fais des recherches sur Hosuto et le Tenshi et j'ai trouver quelques explications mais rien de bien concret, en revanche une relation de Shizune au pays d'Uzo pourrais bien en savoir plus que nous, elle est en route elle sera bientôt la.

**Hinata **: D'a... D'accord. Et vous ? Que savez vous Hokage-sama ?

La chef de village s'assit près d'elle, comme la veille.

**Tsunade **: Alors voilà, il y a, semblerait il plusieurs années de ça, une femme pure, forte, d'une grande beauté naturelle et au grand cœur mais tellement peu sûr d'elle a développait une nouvelle forme de chakra puissante. Après je ne sais pas grand chose de plus, seulement que lors de ça mort elle et son chakra on était séparée et, comme... un Bijûu par exemple, scellée dans une autre femme, avec les même caractéristiques manquant elle aussi de courage. Apparemment c'est toi qui en a hériter. Mais il y a une chose qui me paraît étrange c'est que... Si c'est en toi qu'il à était « scellée », pourquoi on ne le perçois pas comme on perçoit le Renard en Naruto et comment se fait-il que tu n'as aucune marque de sceau ou quelque chose dans le genre..

Hinata réfléchit quelques instant, un peu mal à l'aise après ce monologue, était-elle vraiment pure ? Ou forte ? Ou encore courageuse ? Ou même belle ?!Elle ressentait de la haine lorsqu'elle voyait la fleur de cerisier s'approcher de Naruto comme elle l'avait fait juste avant, elle n'avait pas pu sauver Hosuto et elle n'était pas intervenue lors du face à face de Sasuke et Naruto et elle n'intéressait aucun garçon, que se soit de ce village ou d'un autre. Non elle n'était rien de tout cela, elle n'avait aucune des qualité qu'avait énoncé Tsunade, et pourtant... Pourtant ce matin elle n'avait pas rêver, il y avait bien ces deux petites ailes blanche sur son front, inquiète et retrouvant sa timidité, elle mit la main sur frange, la souleva pour montrer cette marque à sa supérieure. Celle-ci eu un hoquet de stupeur, sa main c'était mise devant sa bouche comme choqué.

**Tsunade **: Alors c'est bien ça... Hinata, tu est la nouvelle réceptacle de l'ange.

Des inquiétudes et questions multiples se bousculait dans la tête de la « Lune » lui provoquant une douleur intense car elle n'avait aucune réponse.

**...**

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la rose et le blond, l'Haruno tenait la main de l'Uzumaki, celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs, les yeux dans le vagues, il était perdue. Quand ils étaient sortis de la pièce quand Sakura lui avait murmuré « Il faut qu'on parle Naru », il avait ressentit quelque chose de bizarre, mais pas de la joie, de la peur. Une fois dehors, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, si l'on peut dire sa, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux mais lui avait « Naru sa fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et depuis que tu est revenu, tu es devenu très fort et lors du combat contre Pein tu nous a tous sauvé alors... Oui maintenant je crois que tu est assez fort pour que l'on sorte ensemble comme tu le veux depuis tant d'années ». Naruto n'avait pas su répondre se contentant de poser son regard dans le vague, la rose l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, lui pris la main et retourna dans la chambre d'hôpital un grand sourire sur le visage. Hinata, déjà sur les nerfs avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ses questions sans réponse, sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle et fusillait la rose.

_« Il ne faut pas te retenir Hinata, tu dois laisser tes colères s'échapper, sinon elle grignoterons petit à petit ton esprit. Je vais te donner le courage de lui dire »_

Sur les conseille de se qu'elle appelait « Conscience », Hinata se redressa sur son lit planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura et sentant le courage en elle, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant dans sa tirade.

**Hinata **: Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Naruto-kun ?

Celui-ci releva soudainement les yeux vers la femme aux cheveux nuitées, ne sachant quoi répondre, il regarda sa main entrelaçait dans celle de la fleur et l'en retira le plus vite possible. C'est cette dernière qui répondit à l'héritière, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

**Sakura **: Nous sommes en couple, Hinata. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

**Hinata **: Non.

Tous étaient stupéfait devant la froideur des paroles.

**Hinata **: En quoi cela est merveilleux Sakura, tu sais très bien ma situation vis à vis de Naruto et ça ne t'empêche en rien de me faire ce mal ? Es-tu à tel point arrogante ? Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à lui Sakura ? Ah ! Oui ! Bien sur ! Il est fort maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant, lorsque nous étions enfants remarquais-tu déjà cette force en lui ? Ces capacités ? Non, bien sur que non, tu étais bien trop occupé a te rendre ridicule auprès de Sasuke ! Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Sakura. La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir, la puissance, si Naruto était revenue comme avant, sans cette force surhumaine, l'aurais tu seulement regardait ?!

Tous le monde la dévisageait avec une grande stupéfaction, et pas seulement pour les mots qu'elle venait de dire, ni pour sa méchanceté envers Sakura mais aussi et surtout pour cette marque qui brillait sur son front et ces deux grandes ailes blanches qui s'était déployait dans son dos. Hinata le remarqua lorsque la brûlure de la marque sur sont front de faisait intense dans son dos, lorsqu'elle voulut mettre une main à la douleur entre ses omoplates elle sentie quelques choses, elle pivota un peu sa tête pour observer la grande étendue de ses ailes.

_« Co... Comment c'est possible... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Tes ailes Hinata, tu t'es libérée de cette colère envers cette fille, tu as donc libéré un peu plus ton ame, tu est donc encore plus pure, et de plus en plus digne du Tenshi. Ton sentiment le plus grand et de sortir de cette pièce, ton esprit t'en à donc donné les moyens. »_

_« Je.. Je comprends rien ! »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, endors toi, une femme va bientôt venir et tout t'expliquer. »_

_« Mais... je n'ai pas... pas... sommeil... »_

Et sans forcément le vouloir ou même sans rendre compte, la belle Hyûga tomba dans l'inconscience, les ailes disparaissant en même que ses paupières se closent.

_« Hinata Hyûga, tu es L'ange »_

Dans la chambre, plus pour elle même que pour les deux jeunes présent elle prononça ses mots, qui allait lui valoir une longue explication à Sakura et Naruto.

**Tsunade **: Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu est très forte Hinata, tu es L'ange.

**...**

**Et voilà 7ème chapitre finit ! Je suis désolée s'il ne vous plaît pas j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire (beaucoup de problème familiaux et étant hypersensible j'en souffre ardemment).. Mais j'en suis tout de même heureuse ! Ah ! Et pour ceux qui s'inquiète, il n'y aura pas de SasuHina, c'est juste que... j'en ai assez que ce soit Hinata qui souffre d'un amour à sens unique, alors d'autre personnages en souffrirons aussi :p. Sinon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'aime pas du tout Sakura ! Bon et bien voilà bonne nuit à ceux qui me lisent et mercie pour vos reviews. Bisous, Hisae3**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Explications

**Boujour tous le monde ! Eh bien voilà mon 8ème chapitre ^^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et mercie pour toutes vos reviews sa me fais plaisir à un tel point !**

_**(Navré pour les fautes:$)**_

**Réponses :**

Myfiona and largo : Eheh ^^' Merci infiniment !

Angeli-chan: Merci:D Oui j'essaie d'être rapide car moi non plus je n'aime pas attendre

Juju73 : Eh bien voilà la suite ! Merci pour tes compliments sa me touche ! Bonne lecture

Dj-bxl : Aaaah oui ! C'est mon couple favoris alors se sera forcément un Naru/Hina !

…

_**Pov Naruto :**_

Non mais c'est quoi se délire ?! Y a rien qui tourne rond dans ce village en ce moment ! Depuis que j'ai battu Pein je vois tous mes amis changer et moi je comprend Quedal ! Déjà sa à commencé avec Sakura, elle à pas arrêter de se rapprocher de moi en ayant tous le temps des prétextes idiots, y a aussi Choji qui avait pu faim alors qu'il était invité, ensuite c'est Hinata qui m'engueule et réagis trop bizarre quand on lui fait sa soirée d'anniversaire, après c'est Sasuke que je croise et qui essai encore de me tuer ! Au moins ça sa n'a pas trop changé.. Puis Hinata qui tombe dans un espèce de coma là et quand elle se réveille moi on me dis rien ! Le pompon c'est quand même Sakura qui me dit que je suis assez bien pour elle et qui m'embrasse ! J'en ai marre de cette prise de tête si ça continue j'vais mettre tous le monde d'accord à coup de Rasengan !

_**Fin Pov Naruto**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le héros de Konoha se promenait les mains dans les poches dans son village avec ses pensées toutes plus chiantes les unes que les autres, il se dirigeait vers son lieu de prédilection favoris, la montagne aux visage d'Hokage. C'est là qu'il allait quand il se sentait mal, seul, bien ou juste lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin, et ce soir, il avait tout à la fois. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir su dire à Sakura qu'il ne l'aimait plus de cette façon depuis pas mal de temps à l'instant même ou la rose avait commencé son monologue, il se sentait seul car lorsqu'il avait annoncé cela a sa coéquipière une fois Hinata tombée dans les vapes, elle lui avait mis une baffe en lui indiquant la sortie assez bruyamment. Dans un sens il se sentait bien et c'était là le plus bizarre, cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'Hinata réagisse de la sorte, que cette petite fille timide au caractère discret ai pu s'emporter si facilement et surtout qu'elle est défendue le fait que Sakura voulait seulement pouvoir se pavaner au bras du « Héros du Village ». Et enfin il ressentait le besoin d'être tranquille, pour réfléchir, et où est-ce qu'il pourrait se rendre hormis cette montagne. Il devait réfléchir à la question de la brune, pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas réagi alors que la déclaration de cette dernière remonte à quelques mois ?! Enfin arrivé à destination, il s'assit juste au bord de la tête du Yondaime, celui qui avait scellé Kyubi en lui, et se mit à la méditation, il en avait besoin, demain serait une journée d'explication.

…

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital toujours maculée de blanc, Hinata se réveillait lentement, regardant instinctivement autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, qu'il faisait nuit et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait émergée de son lourd sommeil, que sa table de chevet était pleine de paquets. Ses amis ne lui avait-elle pas dit que le solstice était passé et qu'ils lui avaient chacun offert un présent ? N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et ne voulant pas se rendormir aussitôt, la jeune femme commença à ouvrir ses paquets.

Le premier était dans une boite rectangulaire avec un petit papier où il y avait écrit.

**« Pour ma petite sœur de Cœur.**

**Kiba »**

Elle sourit à la familiarité qu'empruntait son camarade et ouvrir la petite boite pour y découvrir un Kunai couleur acier graver en blanc de son nom. Heureuse de celui-ci Hinata continua de bonne humeur l'ouverture des cadeaux se sentant plus joyeuse. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, il lui rester deux paquets à ouvrir, elle avait eu :

- Shino : Une fleur, dite éternelle, de couleur Violette

- Ino&Shikamaru&Choji : Un Violon

- Kurenai : Une robe en laine Taupe

- Tenten&Lee : Un recueil de poème

- Neji : Une cape blanche à l'insigne des Hyûga.

Il restait deux paquets, l'un était petit et carré, le second plus grands que tous les autres. De nature très curieuse, elle entreprit d'ouvrir d'abord le plus grand de ses présents. Il était très joliment emballé, dans un papier gris perle avec un nœud rouge su le dessus. Une fois ouvert, elle pu découvrir une magnifique robe façon renaissance blanche avec plusieurs motifs d'or sur le bustier et le long des manches qui lui arriverait surement aux poignets, elle était sublime. Un petit mot l'accompagnait, avec soin, la jeune Hyûga lut espérant découvrir le destinataire de cette merveille.

**« Cette robe appartenait à ta défunte Mère, elle voudrait que tu la porte.**

**Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Prends en soin. »**

Pour seule signature, le mot portait l'emblème des Hyûga, aucun nom, aucun renseignements. Hinata était stoïque face à ce paquet, ému et touchée. Cette robe était donc la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa Maman, elle la chérirait et la porterait lors de grandes occasions. Malgré sa joie, ses larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues de porcelaine, repensait à sa mère lui rappelait ce manque constant de tendresse, d'amour maternelle, ce manque d'une personne qui serait là pour la pousser à aller plus loin... Du revers de son bras elle essuya les larmes, repliât la robe, la remis dans la boite avec le mot. Elle tendit la main vers le dernier paquet, retira le papier jaune qui l'emballait pour découvrir une petit boite en mousseline bleue, elle l'ouvrit et sa main droite vint se poser sur sa bouche. C'était tellement mignon, dans cette écrin il y avait une jolie chaîne or à laquelle était suspendu en pendentif ovale, or lui aussi, avec une gravure d'argent représentant une fleur de Lys. En le regardant de plus près elle put remarqué un loquet d'ouverture et découvrit qu'elle pouvait insérer deux photos à l'intérieur de cet ovale. Elle pris le petit mot qui accompagnait ce cadeau, en le lisant elle c'était empourprée ce présent était celui du blond qu'elle admirée.

**« J'espère que ça te plaira, Joyeux Solstice Hinata-Chan. »**

La belle Hinata serra contre elle se médaillon, un sourire immense sur son visage,_ bien sur qu'il me fait plaisir Naruto-kun !_ Puis toujours dans cet état de semi euphorie elle l'attacha à son cou, ses mains dans son dos, elle se remémora les derniers événement avant qu'elle s'évanouisse. Prise d'un doute elle se leva de son lit, un peu trop vite ce qui lui valu quelques vertiges, elle chancela jusqu'à sa salle de bain, se positionna devant le miroir et releva sa frange, la marque des deux petites ailes était toujours présente, elle se mit de profil et releva sa casaque d'hôpital pour voir apparaître une autre marque d'aile au centre de son dos. Celles-ci étaient plus grande que celle de son front, alors c'était vrai, toutes les paroles d'Hosuto, de Tsunade et de la voix dans sa tête. Tous tournaient dans sa mémoire, ses souvenirs, ses impressions, ses sensations...

Cette nuit là Hinata se rendit à l'évidence, une fois recouchée dans son lit elle se mit sur le côté pour observer une dernière fois le ciel. Elle ferma ses yeux et avant de s'endormir une nouvelle fois elle chuchota pour elle-même.

_« Alors... Je suis peut-être, un vrai Ange... »_

**…**

Aux environs de 8h dans le parc de Konoha, une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses était assise sur un banc, la tête basse. La veille elle avait dit à son meilleur ami, qui l'aimait depuis toujours, qu'il était enfin digne d'elle pour qu'ils se mettent en couple, mais elle s'était faite recaler. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, cela la choquée et la blessée, elle, Sakura Haruno, la plus forte et plus jolie ninja de ce village c'était vue échouer dans un domaine aussi bénin que se mettre en couple ! Tout d'abord elle avait été heureuse lorsque Naruto n'avait pas réagis à sa demande, mais son moral était retombée lorsque Hinata Hyûga lui avait lancé une tirade faite de colère et d'amertume. Malgré le faite que son ego surdimensionnée ne lui permettrait jamais de l'avouer, la Hyûga avait raison. Si elle s' était intéressait à Naruto c'était uniquement pour avoir la chance de se promener aux côtés du Héros du village ! Elle ne voyait ses amitié que comme ça, seul la puissance compter dans ce monde, les faibles était laissé de côté et elle faisait pareille avec ses fréquentations. Elle ne changerais pas pour une petite idiote se croyant tout permis seulement car c'était l'héritière ratée d'un des plus puissant clan du village. La rose se releva bien déterminée à aller voir son Hokage pour lui faire par la colère qui lui provoquait l'affront d'Hinata en critiquant ouvertement l'élève de la Godaime, sans que cette dernière ne réagisse d'ailleurs.

…

Au même moment, à l'entrée de l'hôpital de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki serrait les poings, il avait réfléchis toute la nuit et devait une réponse à Hinata, oui il allait tout lui dire, ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps et comment il voyait son avenir à présent. C'est avec une grande détermination qu'il se mit à courir droit vers la chambre de l'héritière des Hyûga, une fois devant la porte de celle-ci il ne frappa pas et, toujours dans sa hâte, ouvrit fortement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en criant.

**Naruto **: HINATA IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE !

Dans sa précipitation, l'Uzumaki n'avait même pas pensée que la belle pouvait encore dormir à 8h15. Hinata se releva d'un seul bond dans son lit ouvrant ses yeux difficilement et sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, regarda en direction du Naruto essoufflé. Il avait une drôle d'allure ! Le regard fatigué, les cheveux ébouriffés.

**Hinata **: Na... Naruto... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond n'en revenait pas, il venait de la réveiller, quel manque de bonne manières ! Il entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte et se rapprocha d'Hinata en reprenant son calme. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le père de la jeune femme.

**Hiashi **: Hinata, il faut que je te parle.

Le ton froid chef de clan ne trompait jamais, il dévisagea Naruto. Certes depuis qu'il avait sauvé le village, Hiashi était moins « dégoûte » par cet adolescent, mais à ses yeux il n'en restait pas moins un démon.

**Hiashi **: Uzumaki Naruto, que faites-vous dans la chambre de l'héritière du clan Hyûga d'une heure aussi matinale ?

**Naruto **: C'est... Eh bien... C'est mon amie ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui rendre visite ?

Le patriarche lança un regard remplis de mépris au jeune garçon avant de s'adresser à nouveau à sa descendance d'un regard hautain.

**Hiashi **: Qu'importe sa présence, de toute façon il sera bientôt au courant. L'Hokage organise un bal dans demain soir en l'honneur du Kazekage de Suna qui vient rendre visite au village. Tous les habitants, shinobis comprit, y sont invités. En tant qu'héritière du clan tu seras dans l'obligation de t'y rendre pour représenter le clan en compagnie d'un cavalier Digne.

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot en lançant une nouvelle fois, un regard méprisant au renard qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Cette attitude avait pour but de faire comprendre à Hinata qu'il était hors de question qu'elle vienne en compagnie du blond.

**Hiashi **: Tu te devras de nous faire honneur et donc de te présenter avec la tenue qu'il convient. Je te prierais de ne pas faire passer le clan pour des moins que rien durant cette soirée. N'oublie pas que tu a des obligations à présent, et que c'est toi qui à voulu de cette place.

Sur ces dernières paroles il partit, sans prendre de nouvelle sur l'état de santé de sa fille, cette réaction peina quelques peu la jeune Hyûga. Soit ! Elle se promit de faire bonne figure à ce bal, pour son clan, pour sa mère. D'ailleurs elle savait déjà ce qu'elle porterait, elle lança un petit coup d'œil au paquet posé sur la table à côté d'elle et sourie. Puis, automatiquement sa main se porta à son coup, au médaillon, au cadeau de Naruto.

**Naruto **: Non mais il est vraiment pas bien ce gars ! Désoler Hinata mais avec tous le respect que je te dois il mériterais amplement de se prendre une bonne baffe si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place hein ! Et...

**Hinata **: Naruto-kun.

A l'entente de son nom, le ninja posa les yeux sur son interlocutrice qui serré le pendentif entre ses fins doigts blanc. Il reconnu cet objet comme le présent qui lui avait acheté quelques jours auparavant. Il mit sa main derrière sa tête signe de sa gène.

**Naruto **: Ah ah Hinata tu.. Tu as ouvert tes paquets ?!

**Hinata **: Merci Naruto-kun, il est vraiment très beau.

La brune sourit chaleureusement à son camarade, celui-ci se sentit encore plus gêné alors que de petites traces rouges prenaient place sur ses joues.

**Naruto **: Derien Hinata ! Dis je voulais... Eumh tu sais pour hier.. Sakura elle...

Encore une fois la porte s'ouvrit sans que Naruto puisse finir sa phrase. Sans même regardait qui c'était, le blond ce mit à crier.

**Naruto **: NAN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE A LA FIN ! Y A PAS MOYEN D'ETRE TRANQUILLE 5MINUTES DANS CET HOPITAL NOM DE DIEU !

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque le jeune blond rencontra fortement le mur de la chambre d'Hinata, cette dernière eu un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'Hokage emplafonner de la sorte son blond favoris. Il est vrai que a belle Hyûga n'en pensait pas moins, depuis ce matin impossible d'être tranquille 5minutes, mais pas aussi téméraire, ou suicidaire, que Naruto, elle ne s'exprimerait pas de la sorte face à Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade **: Il serait peut être temps que tu apprennes à réfléchir avant de parler Naruto ! Je suis ton Hokage tache de ne pas l'oublier tout de même !

Le visage emplafonner du blond se retira du mur, se grattant la nuque il répondit à sa supérieur qu'il ferait attention à présent.

**Tsunade **: Je préfère ça. Bien, Hinata bonjour ! Si je suis venue c'est pour te présenter la femme dont je te parlais, elle est arrivée bien plus tôt que prévu mais elle semble tout excitée de te rencontrer. Kōchi ? Tu peux rentrer.

Hinata et Naruto observait avec une grande attention la jeune femme qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Magnifique. Ce fut le seul mot qu'ils leurs passa par l'esprit. Koshi était une jeune femme, sûrement entre 25 et 30ans, de long cheveux rouge flamboyant, la même coiffure que l'Héritière, deux grands yeux aux pupille rose fushia, de fines lèvres roses pâles, un visage réellement angélique. Elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, le tout surmonté d'une veste de blaser noir, une jupe plissée noir, de grandes chaussettes blanches qui lui remontait jusqu'au mi-molet et une paire de chaussure ninja. Cette femme avait un sourire chaleureux qui illuminait son visage. On aurait dit une écolière revenant de l'école. Elle dégageait une aura de bien être et de calme qui rendait n'importe qui doux comme un agneau. Kochi se déplaçais dans la pièce jusqu'à faire face à Hinata qui s'était levée de son lit par politesse. Elle posa une main sur la frange de la brune qu'elle souleva, son sourire se fit encore plus rayonnant en voyant les deux petites ailes présente sur son front, l'Uzumaki était stupéfait devant cette marque, elle était belle, et rendait encore plus jolie et angélique son amie.

**Kochi **: Bonjour Hinata, je suis Kochi Sōdaina, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais ta Sensei. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais car...

La rousse releva à son tour sa frange laissant apparaître la même marque sur son front.

**Kochi **: Je suis une ancienne détentrice de l'ange.

…

L'après midi même Hinata était sortie de l'hôpital pour se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement que Tsunade avait mis à disposition de la kunoichi et sa nouvelle Sensei.

**Kochi **: Alors Hinata, parle moi un peu de toi.

**Hinata **: Eumh oui... Je... Eh bien... Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga et... Je viens d'avoir 17ans..

**Kochi **: … Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas de passion ? Pas de rêve ? Pas d'envie ? Aucun but précis dans la vie ?

La kunoichi rougit un peu... Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler d'elle et encore moins à des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais malgré ses appréhension, Hinata le savait, elle pouvait avoir confiance en cette femme, son cœur le lui disait, elle aurait même pu dire que l'ange en elle lui sommait de se confier à la jeune rousse.

**Hinata **: Ce que j'aime dans la vie.. C'est la musique. Mon rêve.. Je rêve d'être enfin reconnue par tout le monde pour celle que je suis réellement et enfin... Ma plus grande... Envie serait que... Celui que j'aime et admire m'aime à son tour..

La rousse sourit de plus belle à la franchise de la plus jeune, maintenant elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'aider, elle allait l'entraîner au combat certes, mais avant tout elle devait l'éloigner d'ici pour qu'elle fasse abstraction à son entourage. Bien décidé, Kochi voulait lui raconter toute l'histoire concernant l'ange.

Kochi : Assieds toi Hinata, je vais te raconter l'histoire de l'Ange. Vois-tu, il y a des années de cela, Kikuko Mazuka était une femme à la beauté sans faille, lorsqu'on la regardait, on se sentait emplie d'une joie intense, d'un bonheur qu'on ne pouvait expliquer. Kikuko était une femme extraordinaire, forte, intelligente mais elle manquait de courage oh ! Pas de courage au combat non... De courage dans la parole et dans les actes. Elle souffrait d'un syndrome que l'on appel... La Timidité.

A ces mots la rousse sourit à la jeune brune qui se mit à rougir en comprenant qu'elle aussi avait se syndrome.

**Kochi **: Au fil du temps la jeune fille devint une grande kunoichi, elle devint si puissante qu'elle réussie à créer, en son corps, une nouvelle forme de chakra jamais égalé, un chakra pur, à l'état brut et empli de sagesse. à, parait-il, vue une étoile tomber du ciel, elle l'aurait touchée et cette étoile aurait pénétré en elle et transformer son chakra. Cette femme était d'une pureté, d'une gentillesse, hors normes. Elle s'entraînait s'en relâche afin de ne faire qu'un avec cet entité qui avait pris place en elle. Puis un jour... La seconde guerre ninja fut déclarait. Kikuko se battait chaque jour avec une arme plus forte que celle de tout c'est coéquipiers... Le sourire. Malgré la bataille qui faisait rage autour d'elle, on raconte qu'elle ne perdait jamais le sourire et qu'elle se débarrassait de ses ennemis sans les tuer. Il paraît même qu'elle arrivait à en rallier à sa cause. Puis à la fin de la guerre, Kikuko perdit son sourire pour céder place à ses larmes, elle était triste, l'ange divint en elle devenait ténèbres et elle le sentais.

La Lune des Hyûga fronça des sourcils. Ange des ténèbres parce qu'elle pleure ? Elle commençait à perdre le fil des explication de sa Sensei.

**Kochi **: Laisse moi ouvrir une parenthèse. L'Ange que tu porte en toi à besoin de critères pour être transmise à une personne : La Bonté, le Bien. Alors... Lorsque l'on commençait à ressentir plus de mal que de bien... On passe du mauvais côté comme on dit et l'Ange devient ténèbres, c'est les premières leçon que l'on apprend quand on devient la réceptacle. Bref, en dernier acte de bonté elle utilisa un jutsu qui lui coûta la vie. La résurrection multiple autrement dit : Fukusū no fukkatsu. Toutes les personnes étant dans un rayon de 5kilomètre d'elle furent ramené à la vie. Avant de mourir, Kikuko se débrouilla pour emmener le côté obscur de son chakra avec elle dans la tombe et transmis à une nouvelle détentrice l'Ange blanc, la dernière avant toi. Cette femme avait tous les critères, forte, pleine de bonté et d'une grande beauté naturelle, cette femme était ma mère.

Un hoquet de stupeur prit place sur le visage d'Hinata, alors Hosuto était la mère de Kochi... La femme morte devant elle sans qu'elle n'ai pu la sauver... Elle se sentie soudainement mal mais une réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule en souriant.

**Hinata **: Ko... Kochi... Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver... Mais... je... Je ne comprends pas. Si c'était Hosuto la dernière détentrice... Comment ce fait-il que tu ai la marque ?!

La rousse sourit joliment avant de rire doucement.

**Kochi **: Vois-tu je suis née alors que ma mère possédait l'ange.. Alors j'ai hériter d'un petit peu de ses pouvoirs et de ses jolies ailes

Un magnifique sourire sur son visage, l'explication était finie et Hinata opina de la tête incapable de prononcé le moindre mot. Toutes les paroles de Kochi étaient gravés en elle et elle ne les oublieraient jamais. La rousse sourit avant de se relevait et d'annoncer quelques exercices d'entraînement avant la tombé de la nuit.

…

Le premier exercice fut simple, du contrôle de chakra, et dans ce domaine Hinata était douée. Le second exercice allait débuté, Kochi se positionna à plusieurs mettre de distance de l'Hyûga.

**Kochi **: Bien ! Hinata tu vas fermer les yeux et faire tout ce que je te dit c'est clair ? Je ne te cache pas que cet exercice et très complexe, ce n'est donc pas sur que tu y arrive d'accord ? Allez ferme tes yeux ! C'est bien. Maintenant tend ta main droite en avant, avec la gauche concentre toi pour transmettre ton chakra dans la paume de ta main droite sans l'en expulser. Concentre toi au maximum... Oké ! A mon TOP tu ouvrira les yeux et tachera de faire de ton mieux.

La Sensei lança une simple attaque de Suiton vers la jeune femme. Le but ? Qu'Hinata réussisse à utiliser « l'HogoTenshi » inconsciemment et surtout... Si elle y arrivait, cela signifierait que l'Ange à une complète confiance en cette jeune kunoichi et qu'elle pouvait aller loin dans l'entraînement.

**Kochi **: Attention... TOP !

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux, vit l'attaque arriver vers elle et sans qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit les ailes sur son front se mirent à briller, son œil gauche prit une teinte rosée, elle ouvrit en grand la paume de sa main tendue et énonça ces paroles murmurés dans son esprit.

**Hinata **: Seishin ! HogoTenshi !

Alors une bulle blanche se forma pour envelopper Hinata et l'attaque se dissous en touchant cette enveloppe. Fière d'elle Hinata sourie de toute ses dents même si elle n'avait pas tout compris. Dans une reprise de conscience, elle referma les yeux et, comme si elle parlait à son esprit, dit merci.

_« Avec plaisir Hinata, ce n'est que le début, nous allons faire de grande chose ensemble tu verras. Il te manque juste du courage sentimentale et tu seras parfaite»_

La Lune sourit de plus belle à cette voix qui lui répondais, bizarrement, cela lui paraissait tout à fait normale à présent, en faite c'était même une grande joie pour elle de l'entendre lui répondre.

_« Merci Mr l'Ange, j'espère être une hôte parfaite pour vous. »_

_« Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras parfaite. »_

Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussie et à présent tout lui semblait claire et logique, oui elle avait hérité de ce don sans le vouloir, oui elle avait un habitant en elle mais maintenant elle ferait tout pour devenir plus puissante et remplir correctement son rôle. Kochi se rapprocha d'Hinata dont la bulle s'était dissoute, celle-ci lui sourit.

**Kochi **: Alors, comment te sens tu ? Chīsana tenshi ?

L'Hyûga observa la paume de sa main ou un cercle, comme pour les ailes, était apparut, elle serra son point puis en souriant de plus belle, elle répondit a son interlocutrice.

**Hinata **: A merveille Kochi-Sensei !

**Kochi **: Au risque de te paraître bizarre, je vais te demander une chose... Qui es-tu ?

La kunoichi semblait réfléchir quelques minutes puis, plus déterminer que jamais elle répondit.

**Hinata **: Je suis Hinata Hyûga héritière du clan Hyûga.

**Kochi **: Et ?

**Hinata **: Et je suis la nouvelle Ange.

…

Le lendemain midi, Hinata et Naruto furent convoqués dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

**Tsunade **: Hinata, Naruto. J'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à vous faire...

**Naruto **: AH oui ?! Tu as décidé d'arréter le Sake ?!

Après une jolie baffe, l'Hokage continua.

**Tsunade **: Arrête de faire l'idiot Naruto ! Je suis sérieuse... Voila, après plusieurs rapport la sentence est tombé. La guerre est à nos portes. Nous allons devoir prendre des mesures car tout le monde shinobis est en danger. Le Kazekage ne va pas tarder à arriver, ce soir le bal sera donné en son honneur et demain je partirais avec lui au conseil des Kage pour décider de ce que nous allons faire, Hinata tu m'accompagneras. A notre retour tu partiras pour une durée indéterminée t'entraîner très loin d'ici avec Kochi pour maîtriser ton nouveau don. Nous dirons à tes proches que tu pars t'entraîner, il faut que personne ne sache tes capacités, Naruto va apprendre à se taire et je m'occupe de Sakura. Quant à toi Naruto, à mon retour, si j'ai l'accord du Raikage, tu partiras avec son frère pour apprendre à maîtriser Kyubi.

**Naruto **: Mais je comprends pas ! Si la guerre se prépare, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ? C'est idiot comme raisonnement !

**Tsunade **: NARUTO FERME LA ET ECOUTE JUSQU'A LA FIN !

Le jeune déglutit fortement ce qui fit sourire Hinata qui restait silencieuse.

**Tsunade **: Dans cette guerre les Jinchurikis seront pris pour cibles, il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser ton Bijû sinon tu te feras tuer ! Dès que la guerre débutera réellement, tu reviendras. Cela te convient ?

Naruto fit mine de bouder, partir alors que ces amis pourrait être en danger ne l'enchantait guère, mais l'Hokage restant l'Hokage, il n'avait pas le choix. Tsunade fixa l'horaire du départ pour le conseil à 7h55 précise le lendemain matin, Hinata et Shizune l'accompagnerons, ainsi que Gaara, Temari et Kankuro. Elle libéra ses deux ninja en leurs intimant de ne pas oublier de se préparer pour le bal.

**Tsunade **: Surtout toi Hinata, n'oublie pas qu'au moindre faux pas, ton père n'hésitera pas à en faire part au conseil. Qui sera ton cavalier ?

Le blondinet était surpris, comment sa son père en parlera au conseil ? Cette histoire n'était donc pas finie ?

**Hinata **: J'irais avec Neji, il me l'a proposer hier soir lorsque je suis rentrée. Ce sera plus simple, mon père n'aura pas à juger mon cavalier c'est déjà un poids en moins.

Après un dernier sourire échangé entre la kunoichi et la gouvernante du village, les deux adolescents rejoignirent leurs maisons pour se préparer.

…

_**Eh voici mon 8ème chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos impression avec impatience :D Bonne journée à tous !**_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Bal, Départ, Souffrance

**Bonsoir ! Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre mais... J'ai eu... Des retardements personnels diront nous, enfin ! Merci pour vos reviews sa me fait très plaisir ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

_**Ps : J'ai aussi choisi de commencer une histoire sur un autre de mes mangas favoris, à savoir FairyTail, si cela vous intéresse n'hésitez pas :) **_

_**Désolée pour les fautes ! :$**_

…

Devant le miroir de sa chambre, une jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit s'admirait une fois encore. Cette fois elle se trouvait vraiment belle. Elle portait la robe blanche et or, l'héritage de sa mère, ses cheveux avait été joliment attaché en un chignon simple, sa frange lissée droite et quelques mèches bouclées pour encadrer son visage de porcelaine. Pour seul maquillage elle avait surlignait ses lèvres d'un Rose claire qui suffisait à la mettre en valeur, à son cou le médaillon de Naruto dans lequel elle avait inséré une photo sa mère un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Son regard nacré se dirigea vers l'horloge accrochée au mur.

**Hinata **: 17h45... Bien, Nee-san ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme pour répondre à sa phrase, on taqua à la porte de sa pièce personnelle. Elle ferma sa fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte, la nuit était entrain de tomber à l'extérieur, Konoha était froid à cette période de l'année. Elle ouvrit sa porte pour faire face à son cousin qui la dévisagea de haute en bas avant de lui sourire, un peu surprise par son cousin qui laissait paraître aussi facilement ses émotions la brunette ne bougea pas durant quelques instants. Semblant se reprendre, le brun tendit sa main à sa cousine en se baissant légèrement. La jeune femme sourit et pris sa main.

Le bal battait son plein lorsque la Chef du village de Konoha gravit le petit estrade de la grande salle, le silence s'installa. Elle faisait face à tous dans un magnifique Yukata bleu azur aux motifs de fleurs de cerisiers.

**Tsunade **: Chers villageois et villageoises, bienvenue au bal en l'honneur du Kazekage de Suna. Sans plus attendre nous allons accueillir le Kazekage avec sa cavalière ainsi que les couples représentant les différents clans du village. Faites un honneur à Gaara No Subaku le Kazekage et à sa partenaire Matsuri.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce suivit d'un « La classe Gaara ! » lancé par un blond qui ne tenait pas en place et récolta une bonne baffe de sa cavalière aux cheveux roses.

**Tsunade **: A présent accueillons le clan Aburame ! Avec Shino Aburame et Tenten.

Sous les yeux ébahis des invités, Shino passa la porte habillé d'un sublime smoking noir, un air neutre pas un sourire et toujours avec ses lunettes qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. A son bras Tenten toute en beauté dans une robe moulante blanche un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, deux opposés parfait.

**Tsunade **: Le clan Akimichi ! Choji Akimichi et Suta Akimichi.

Deux personnes aux cheveux rouges et assez forte passèrent la porte. Choji dans un costume très sobre aux couleurs de son clan et la jeune femme dans un grande robe de bal au couleur de son clan aussi. Les sourires et les regards faisaient rougir la femme au bras du garçon qui sourit à son tour.

**Tsunade **: Les clans Yamanaka et Inuzuka ! Ino Yamanaka et Kiba Inuzuka.

La belle blonde fit son apparition dans une magnifique robe parme longue au bustier remplit de paillettes. Ses longs cheveux blonds avait été bouclés pour l'occasion et ses yeux maquillés d'un léger trait d'eye liner. Avec un magnifique sourire elle lança un regard à son cavalier qui portait un smoking taupe.

**Tsunade **: Le clan Nara ! Shikamaru Nara et Temari No Subaku.

En choc, c'est ce qui se passa dans la salle, tous le monde était scotché à l'entrée du couple dans la grande salle. Temari portait une robe façon renaissance d'un vert d'eau rappelant les couleurs du clan Nara, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, une simple tresse avait été placé sur le haut de son front lui donnant des allures de princesse. Shikamaru, quant à lui, avait un smoking vert foncé se mélangeant parfaitement à ses yeux.

**Tsunade **: Et enfin, le clan Hyûga. Neji Hyûga et Hinata Hyûga.

Lorsque le duo passa la porte, les yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et des exclamations du genre _« Oooooh »_ et _« Waaaah »_ résonnèrent dans la pièce. La beauté parfaite du couple avait fait se stopper tous les cœurs présent, à eux deux, Neji et Hinata incarnait la perfection, ce soir plus que jamais. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pester contre l'héritière, son cavalier lui sourit à la vue de son cadeau au cou de la belle Lune. Le duo Hyûga rejoignit les autres couples au centre de la pièce, finissant la ronde qui s'était formé autour du Kazekage. Une mélodie douce retenti et les couples de clan valsèrent tous le long. A la fin de cette danse, chaque cavalier fit un baise main à sa cavalière et une autre musique reprit en laissant cette fois tous le monde s'amusait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'ambiance battait son plein lorsque beaucoup de représentant du village surnommait « les vieux » quittèrent la fête. Les gens présents dans la salle était pour beaucoup des jeunes et tous le monde s'amusait laissant de côté pour une soirée l'annonce de la guerre qui approchait. Seule à sa table, Hinata pensait au lendemain, Naruto partirait avec Yamato se réfugier dans une auberge en attendant le résultat de la réunion des Kage qui lui sera transmise par faucon. Quant à elle, une fois revenue de la réunion elle partirait avec Kochi pour maîtriser le pouvoir du Tenshi. Elle lâcha un soupire... Elle ne le reverrait pas avant la guerre, et elle doute qu'à ce moment là, ils ait vraiment l'occasion de parler de sentiments. Hinata fut coupée dans ses réflexions par une main ouverte se présentant devant elle, sa tête relevée, elle aperçut deux yeux entourés de grosses cernes et des cheveux roux en bataille.

**Gaara **: Hinata, m'accorderais tu cette danse ?

Il était rare de voir un sourire sur le visage du chef du village du sable, elle répondit à son léger sourire et posa sa main dans la sienne. Emporté par la foule jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse elle laissa de côté ses pensées pour profiter de ces instants. La musique guidait ses pas, à elle, à lui, à tous le monde. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit les visages de ses chers amis souriant de vie.

**Gaara **: Le calme avant la tempête... Je pense que l'on peut dire sa.

**Hinata **: Oui... Cette soirée est parfaite, personne ne pense au événements prochains.

**Gaara **: Il nous faut bien faire le vide tu ne crois pas ?

Le regard de la Lune se baladait encore autour d'elle, jusqu'à se poser sur une table ou apparemment, la joie ne régnait pas. Son cher Naruto était assis et la fixait depuis sa place, à ses côtés Miss Haruno semblait bouillir face au comportement de son ami... S'étaient-ils disputés pour s'ignorer de la sorte ? Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Gaara intervint.

**Gaara **: Elle est vexée.

**Hinata **: Co... Comment sa ?

**Gaara **: Sakura est venue me demander de danser avec elle, mais j'ai refusé. Je n'aime pas la façon qu'elle à de ne voir que ses propres intérêts dans toutes situations.

**Hinata **: Elle est comme ça... Même... Même dans ses amitiés... Elle ne veut que des shinobis... Puissants.

De la ou elle était la Rose ne pouvait entendre leurs discussions, et pourtant le regards émeraude se planta dans les iris blanc d'un aspect mauvais. Dans un mouvement brusque, Hinata baissa le visage, à ce moment elle ressenti un vent en elle, une voix qui lui parvenait du fond de son âme.

_« Ne détourne pas le regard, Hinata. C'est à toi d'attaquer. Il faut dire ce que tu pense. »_

_« Mais... Mais la devant tant... Devant tant de gens. »_

_« Elle te cherche, si tu ne réponds pas à cet affront, les gens te trouverons toujours faible. »_

Sans qu'elle ne l'ai vue arriver, la Rose de Konoha lui faisait face, un sourire méchant ancré sur le visage.

**Sakura **: Alors Hyûga, comme tu est une héritière tu crois assez belle et intéressante pour te promener au bras d'un dirigeant ? Tu crois que les gens te regarde enfin ? Pauvre idiote ! Tu n'est rien, ni belle, ni puissante, ni courageuse. Tu n'est rien du tout ! Alors laisse tomber ton petit jeu, n'essaie pas de me faire passer pour une méchante auprès de tous MES amis, parce que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts c'est moi qui te le dit.

_« Allez Hinata ! Lance toi ! Répond lui, exprime toi ! »_

Face à l'Haruno qui lui tournait le dos elle serra les poings. L'Ange à raison, elle doit répliquer. Pour la fierté de son clan, pour que tous le monde la voit forte et pour son bien mental.

**Hinata **: Haruno !

Sa voix retentit et le silence s'installa automatiquement. Quel surprise, la silencieuse petite et fragile héritière des Hyûga venait de faire s'immobiliser la totalité de la réception. Le belle fleur de cerisier se retourna les yeux exorbité, un sourire vengeur sur ses lèvres, Hinata commença son monologue.

**Hinata **: Il est temps de mettre les points sur les I et les barres sur les T sale petite prétentieuse à la noix ! Tu te permet de me dire que j'essaie de me mettre en avant alors que toi, sous le prétexte d'avoir était entraînée par l'Hokage du village ?! Mais sache que cela ne te donne aucun prestige ! Tu ne seras jamais une grande kunoichi, tu n'est qu'une fille imbu d'elle même qui serait prête à piétiner sa propre famille seulement pour ce faire bien voir. Ce soir tu est dégoûtée hein, tu as la rage n'est-ce pas, parce que aucun des garçon représentant leurs clans ne te demandé d'être sa cavalière ! Mais rends toi à l'évidence Sakura... Tous le monde en à marre de toi Haruno !

Sur ces dernières paroles et fière d'elle même Hinata se retourna tête haute et partie. Chose pas prévu, certaines personnes se mirent à applaudir les propos de la jeune Hyûga. Encore plus heureuse de se rendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela, elle sourie de toute ses dents en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle remarqua le sourire d'un certains blond qui lui serra le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Demain serait le départ... Son grand départ et elle redoutait de devoir lui dire au revoir... Ou serait-ce un adieu ? C'est aux alentours de 23h45, une fois douchée et apprêtée à se coucher, qu'Hinata ferma ses yeux pour rejoindre le pays des songes.

…

Le lendemain 6h38 aux portes de Konoha. Un duo masculin composait de Yamato et Naruto s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'une voix fluette retentit au loin.

**Hinata **: Naruto-kun !

Se retournant le blondinet sourit à son ami en la rejoignant, une fois prés d'elle, il remarqua que cette dernière avait du courir aussi vite qu'elle avait pu pour arriver ici avant qu'il ne soit partis.

**Naruto **: J'ai bien crus que personne ne viendrait me dire au revoir !

La jeune femme complètement épuisée de sa course lui sourit avant de s'affaler sur un banc, se rendant compte de son manque de bienséance, elle se redressa pour fixer les yeux azur de son camarade puis elle baissa automatiquement son visage.

**Hinata **: Je... Je ne vouais pas te... Rater !

Le jeune blond sourit avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

**Naruto **: Merci Hinata sa me fait très plaisir, d'ailleurs je voulais te dire la dernière fois je...

**Yamato **: Naruto ! Nous devons y aller dépêche toi !

**Naruto **: Arf... Désoler Hinata, nous reparlerons de ça à mon retour d'accord ?

Toujours la main du blond posé sur ses cheveux, Hinata ne sut quoi lui dire hors mi.

**Hinata **: Tu me promet de revenir en un seul morceau hein...

Le renard de Konoha fut d'abord stupéfait par les dires de son amie puis se résolu à lui sourire tout de même. Se baissant pour avoir son visage au niveau du sien, il posa son front contre celui de la jolie Lune.

**Naruto **: Hinata, tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné ma réponse, je te promet de rester en vie et de revenir vers toi.

Puis en caressant doucement le médaillon accroché au cou de porcelaine il ajouta avec sourire éblouissant.

**Naruto **: Je reviendrais toujours vers toi, puis.. En tant que futur Hokage je ne peux pas laisser le village seul trop longtemps

Un dernier sourire éblouissant et il rejoint Yamato puis partis. Hinata resta sur le banc encore quelques instants complètement rouge.

_« Eh bien alors Chīsana tenshi, ce blondinet te met dans tous tes états j'ai l'impression ! »_

_« Ooh que oui... »_

_« Hmm... Un jour tu auras le courage suffisant pour t'exprimer à lui »_

_« Je l'espère... Mais cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il... Ne m'aime pas... »_

…

La route vers le lieu de réunion des Kage se fit dans un grand silence, Hinata était complètement perdu dans ses pensées tout le long. Lors de la réunion elle ne fit pas vraiment attention aux échanges jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une inquiétude en elle.

_« Chīsana tenshi quelque chose de mal arrive, reste sur tes gardes d'accord »._

_« Bien »_

Et c'est à ce moment que surgis sans crier gare du centre de la pièce une explosion. Pendant un moment qui sembla être une fraction de seconde, tous les subordonnaient se placèrent face à leurs chef afin de les protéger. La poussières de cet explosion se dissipa peut à peu laissant voir une silhouette masculine, un haut de kimono blanc, un katana à sa ceinture, des cheveux en bataille corbeau et deux pupilles de sang.

**Hinata **: Sa-su-ke.

**Sasuke **: Cher chef de village, je suis ici pour vous tuer.

A cet instant tout ce que ressenti Hianata se fut de la souffrance, son ami, le seul qui lui parlait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille était la et menacé de tuer... Aurait-il vraiment basculé à ce point du côté des méchant ? Serait-il vraiment tombé dans la noirceur même après avoir mis fin aux jours de son aîné ? Sans crier gare, le ténébreux voulut lancer sa première attaque sur Tsunade. Hinata réagis au car de tour, espérant que sa technique aller fonctionnait même sans grande concentration comme la dernière fois. Elle prit la place de Shizune se plaçant devant l'Hokage, paume tendu en avant.

**Hinata **: Seishin – HogoTenshi !

L'éclair envoyé par l'Uchiwa percuta le bouclier d'Hinata et se désintégra, tous fut surpris par la faciliter dont avait fait part la jeune femme, elle sourit mentalement en remerciant mille fois la personne présente en elle. Puis c'est un regard remplit d'amertume qu'elle posa sur Sasuke qui ne pouvait cacher sa stupéfaction.

**Sasuke **: Alors cette idiote d'Hosuto à réussit à te refiler l'Ange... Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne m'en prendrais pas à toi, Hinata.

Piquée au vif la jeune femme répondit au tac au tac.

**Hinata **: Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?!

Ne voulant pas paraître faible, le ténébreux aux cheveux noirs dut trouver une excuse au plus vite dans son esprit et ce qui lui vint à l'esprit la blesserait, il savait que cela lui ferait du mal... Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

**Sasuke **: Car... Tu est bien trop faible, et jamais je ne m'en prends au personne ayant un niveau bien inférieur au mien.

Le mal, la souffrance, la tristesse... Tout ce mélangeait dans l'esprit de l'Hyûga, comment pouvait-il lui avoir dit cela ! Lui ! Alors qu'il avait fait une promesse...

_**Flash Back – Enfance Hinata/Sasuke :**_

_La petite fille aux perles nacrés pleurait à nouveau au bords du lac, aujourd'hui encore les personnes de son clan avait été plus que mauvaise avec elle et elle n'en pouvait plus. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle et un petit garçon aux cheveux tout noir s'assit près d'elle Ce petit ténébreux n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, son seul ami depuis déjà 3ans._

_**Sasuke **: Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait encore ?_

_**Hinata **: Ils... Ils ont dit... dit que je... Je suis trop... faible et que... Tout... Tout le village le pen... Pensait et aussi... aussi que je... Je ne changerais... Ja... Jamais..._

_Le petit corbeau serra les poings, combien de temps allaient ils encore faire autant de mal à son amie. Et surtout dans combien de temps allaient ils voir la vraie force qu'avait Hinata !_

_**Hinata **: C'est... C'est vrai je... JE NE SUIS QU'UNE RATEE !_

_Ses derniers mots avait été un cri d'agonie. Alors l'Uchiwa prit sa camarade par les épaules et le fixa droit dans les yeux._

_**Sasuke **: Hinata écoute moi bien, tu n'est pas une ratée, tu est une fille très forte, et tu sais combien sa me coûte de dire cela. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire que tu est faible et surtout ne les croient pas lorsqu'ils disent que tout le village croit comme eux. Parce qu'à mes yeux, tu est très loin d'être faible Hinata, et jamais, non jamais je ne te considérerait comme une fille faible. Je te le promet._

_Il tendit son petit doigt à la fillette qui sécha ses larmes puis serra à son tour le petit doigt de son ami afin de scellé cette promesse._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

La belle Lune avait les larmes au bords de ses yeux, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu lui dire cela... Elle qui avait encore confiance en lui, même après son départ, même avec tout ce que lui rapportait ses amis sur lui, elle croyait en lui elle était sur qu'il restait du bon en lui. Mais la, à cet instant, elle avait si mal de se faire trahir même par lui que s'en était trop pour elle, son bouclier disparut et sentant l'Ange en elle intervenir, elle se déplaça de façon à faire face à l'Uchiwa même s'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, elle plongea ses perles dans ses prunelles redevenues onyx.

**Hinata **: Vas-y Sasuke, regarde moi bien, regarde la souffrance que tu me procure en me disant cela, et ose répéter cette phrase.

Stupéfait, il ne sut que dire. Aucun mot ne sorti, il voyait tout le mal qu'il faisait à cette jeune femme, à son amie et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Rien d'autre n'apparaissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme hormis cette souffrance, aucune haine, juste... Juste de la souffrance...

…

**Eh voilà le neuvième chapitre et clos ! Je suis désolée s'il ne plaît pas mais j'attends impatiemment vos avis ! Cela m'aide beaucoup pour la suite ! Bonne soirée à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10 - Vision Fabuleuse

**Salut tous le monde ! Bon eh bien voilà mon 10ème chapitre ! Mercie pour toutes vos reviews sa me fait tellement plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Gros bisous.**

**(désoler pour les fautes :$)**

**...**

_**Hinata **__: Vas-y Sasuke, regarde moi bien, regarde la souffrance que tu me procure en me disant cela, et ose répéter cette phrase._

_Stupéfait, il ne sut que dire. Aucun mot ne sorti, il voyait tout le mal qu'il faisait à cette jeune femme, à son amie et il s'en voulait beaucoup. Rien d'autre n'apparaissait dans les yeux de la jeune femme hormis cette souffrance, aucune haine, juste... Juste de la souffrance... _

**...**

_Point de vue Sasuke :_

Une semaine a passé depuis cet événement et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre, moi le grand Uchiwa, celui qu'on surnomme le glaçon je me suis pétrifié devant cette Hinata bien différente de celle de mon enfance. Suite à la tirade de l'Hyûga, le Raikage a lancé une attaque et s'en est suivi une bataille puis une retraite de ma part lorsque j'ai croisé une dernière fois les pupilles de mon amie pleines de colère fixé sur moi. J'ai beau réfléchir, prendre du recul et tourner cette scène dans tout les sens, le résultat est le même. Ma tête me hurle qu'elle jouait un rôle et mon cœur me crie que je l'ai perdue à jamais. Puis lorsque je me dis que ce n'est rien, que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, un nukenin de Konoha, que maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de personne pas même d'une amie là c'est à nouveau mon cœur qui me chuchote

_"Mais est-ce qu'elle n'est qu'une amie pour toi?"_

Cette phrase m'angoisse... Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé, Hinata, cette jolie fille aux perles blanches, les cheveux bleus/violets, une gentillesse inouïe, un courage à toute épreuve... Une fille extra ... Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que cela ne me ressemble vraiment pas ! Ce n'est même pas digne d'un Uchiwa, je me perdais dans mes pensées, allongé sur cette surface dur qui me sert de lit de repos pendant que Tobi a mit la guerre en marche. Un bruit de pas provenant du couloir qui donne à ma pièce me sort de mes pensées, on frappe, et je donne l'autorisation à la personne de pénétrer. Je reconnais vite l'homme plante, il reste près de la porte à me regarder, je me redresse et lui fait face moi aussi, fierté de Sasuke oblige.

**Zetsu** : Je pensais bon de te prévenir.

**Sasuke** : Prévenir de ?

**Zetsu **: ça a commencé.

L'annonce de mon aîné me partage. En moi il y a deux sentiments qui se débattent, le premier est l'excitation de la vengeance, le second est la peur pour Hinata... Mais c'est pas dieu possible que je me prenne autant la tête pour elle ! Je bouillonne de l'intérieur, c'est une crise de nerf, une guerre qui a débuté en mon être. Pourtant à l'extérieur, je ne laisse rien paraître; juste mon habituel visage de marbre, ma froideur à toute épreuve.

**Sasuke** : Bien.

Zetsu ressortit et je m'avachis au sol, la tête levée en l'air, une dernière pensée avant de m'élancer dans ma course absurde à la rescousse de Tobi qui va bientôt avoir besoin de moi pour réussir ses plans.

_"Ou que tu sois Hina, je t'en prie prends soin de toi."_

**...**

Le village de Konoha semblait désert, les villageois ont été mis à l'abri, seules les quelques équipes de Genin assez courageuses font des patrouilles de surveillance dans les rues. Le jeune Konohamaru, en bon chef d'équipe, menait à bien les opérations. Un cri strident retentit dans le village n'alertant pas pour autant les différentes équipes. En cherchant la source du bruit, on se rendait facilement à la prison où une femme aux cheveux rouges et portant des lunettes ne cessait de hurler à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'un satané brun l'avait abandonner lâchement mais qu'il était si parfait qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner facilement.

Quelques moments plus tard la kunoichi cessa ses exclamations et se raidit. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres elle pivota légèrement vers les deux shinobis chargés de sa surveillance et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée leurs adressa la parole.

**Karin** : Dites moi, vous n'êtes pas tristes d'être là ?

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers cette femme hystérique, un air déconcerté sur le visage.

**Shinobi1** : Et pourquoi est-ce que l'on serait triste ?

**Shinobi2** : C'est vrai, les autres sont en train de combattre au péril de leurs vies, nous on te surveille.

**Karin** : Ahah ! Non je voulais dire que... Vous allez tout rater...

Devant les mines déconcertées de ses deux gardiens, Karin s'esclaffa à gorge déployée, les bras en l'air avec des allures de folle.

**Karin** : Le spectacle va commencer !

**Sur les champs de batailles.**

Tous les combattant étaient en train de converger vers Naruto, Bee, Kakashi et Gai qui faisaient face à Tobi, cet homme masqué s'avérant être Obito Uchiwa, l'ami d'enfance du fils de croc blanc. Naruto, ce blondinet au caractère bien trempé, maîtrisé à présent parfaitement le chakra de son nouvel ami Kurama. Dans un face à face du regard, un duel déterminant, un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage abîmé de l'Uchiwa, avec un air qui en disait long, il dégaina sa défense ultime, voyant le Bijuu à dix queues derrière lui prendre la forme qu'il souhaitait. Le Gunbai en main, il s'élança sur Naruto qui avait son manteau de chakra or. Dans un bruit strident d'acier qui s'entrechoque, Obito déclara à son ennemi.

**Obito** : ça commence.

**Naruto** : Ouais ça commence, tu vas prendre mon poing dans ta faaaaaaaaaaaaace !

Se reculant dans un bond du blond, Obito perdit son sourire, exaspéré par le comportement de ce fougueux aux cheveux blonds.

**Obito** : Pauvre ignorant ! Juubi est prêt je vais invoquer sa puissance et tu vas sombrer dans la force de la lune rouge petit Uzumaki et chacun de tes amis périront !

Plus furax que précédemment Naruto serra les poings.

**Naruto** : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant avec ton entêtement. J'en ai marre de me répéter.. Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ?

Il tendit son poing en avant. Son regards enflammé de détermination.

**Naruto** : Je vais me battre pour chacun des êtres qui me sont chers, tu n'en tueras pas un tant que je serais là, car c'est comme ça dans l'alliance, on est ensemble, et on est imbattable !

Derrière le Héros de Konoha les shinobis de l'alliance étaient arrivés et clamaient leurs accords avec celui qu'ils avaient désigné comme leur espoir. Naruto eu son sourire sur ses lèvres, ce sourire qui redonnait la joie autour de lui. Mais ils étaient loin de leurs peines et des combats commencèrent contre ce démon géant.

**...**

Très loin de cette guerre, sur une plage de sable fin par un temps humide, une femme aux cheveux rouges dévisageait une jeunette dont les cheveux mauves, la peau de porcelaine et les yeux nacrés la rendait presque irréelle. Cette fille était Hinata, la nouvelle hôte de l'ange et cela faisait exactement dix jours, dont deux de trajet, qu'elle avait quitté son village aux portes d'une nouvelle grande guerre pour réussir à contrôler cette puissance mystique en elle. Ses efforts payaient, cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'Hinata contrôler les techniques de l'ange "blanc" en elle, car oui, d'après ce que lui avait dit Kochi il y a aussi le mauvais côté de l'ange et la jeune Hyûga tenait à tout prix à le maîtriser lui aussi. Pour sa défense, Hinata avait dit à Kochi qu'elle avait subi un entraînement avec son Hokage qui avait pour but de laisser toute sa colère l'envahir durant un combat pour qu'elle se surpasse. Mais cette facette de l'ange était bien plus dure à maîtriser que les deux femmes l'avaient cru.

C'est pleine de sueur et essoufflée que l'héritière du clan Hyûga se tourna vers sa sensei qui la regardait d'un air de compassion.

**Kochi** : Hinata, depuis que l'on est arrivée tu ne t'es reposée qu'une heure et demi, soit lucide un peu tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sans repos ! Maintenant on va s'arrêter et tu vas aller te reposer un peu et on reprendra cela demain. Le côté sombre et plus compliqué à maîtriser, tu ne feras pas cela en deux jours !

_Point de vue Hinata_

M'arrêter ? Non. Je ne peux pas, je dois m'entraîner et maîtriser cette partie sombre de Mr l'ange et de moi.

_"Il ne faut pas que tu te pousses à bout Chīsana tenshi, tu risques d'y laisser ta vie avant même de te battre."_

Mais.. Alors c'est cela pour toi ? Tu n'est qu'une arme ? Pour moi tu n'est pas cela tu devrais t'en rendre compte puisque tu est en moi.

_"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en toi, que je peux lire en toi Chīsana tenshi."_

Ah.. Pardonne moi, je le croyais. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne m'arrêterais pas.

**Hinata** : Kochi je ne peux pas.

**Kochi** : Mais tu dois te reposer sinon tu ne parviendras jamais à continuer l'entraînement.

**Hinata** : Mes amis, ma famille et tout ces gens de l'alliance sont en guerre ! A l'instant même où l'on parle ils sont en plein combat, je..

Je n'arrivait pas à finir ma phrase, je me sentais mal, mes yeux se voilaient, mes jambes me lâchaient et la fatigue me submergeait.

_"Finalement tu ne vas pas avoir le choix"_

La voix douce de l'ange fut la dernière chose que j'entendis, comprenant que je m'endormais. Je me senti tombée, et deux bras attrapèrent ma nuque, je reconnu l'odeur épicée de Kochi et dans un dernier soupir je lui dit.

**Hinata** : Tu vois.. Je ne suis pas assez forte.

J'entendis l'ange me chuchoter de sa voix si reposante, apaisante.

_"Si je ne suis pas une arme pour toi... Que suis-je ?"_

_Fin point de vue Hinata._

La rouge s'était précipitée sur le frêle ange qui tombait de fatigue, elle avait réussi à lui murmurer qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, ce qui fit doucement rire Kochi.

**Kochi** : Tu t'entraînes depuis 8 jours avec seulement 1heure 30 de repos, et tu trouves encore le moyen de te trouver faible. Tu es impressionnante Hinata Tenshi.

Plongée dans un sommeil pleins de rêves, l'Hyûga avait son joli sourire sur les lèvres lorsque que Kochi la déposa dans son futon. Cette dernière retourna un peu dehors, la nuit tombait et elles savaient que le lendemain, elles devraient rejoindre le champs de bataille, elles n'avaient que trop attendu et d'après le message qu'elles avaient reçu du QG, il était temps pour Hinata d'aller se battre, une ange, une personne à qui l'ennemi ne s'attendrait pas et dont il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs était une grande chance pour l'alliance. En comptant que le point de ralliement est à une journée de Konoha et avec la vitesse qu'avait gagné Hinata, elles rejoindraient les autres en une journée. Elles partiront tôt, c'est avec cette idée, que l'orpheline partit se coucher à son tour.

**...**

_**Le lendemain - soirée – Champs de bataille**_

_Point de vue Sakura_

C'est pas possible on peut pas perdre face à ces bestioles ! On se bat sans relâche, je soigne, je cours, je remplis à la perfection mon rôle de Ninja médicale mais je commence à me fatiguer. Je me retourne une énième fois lorsque je vois une attaque arrivait sur moi à grande vitesse, ma condition physique ne me permet pas de l'esquiver... Alors c'est comme cela que je vais mourir ? Moi la belle et talentueuse Haruno Sakura vais mourir en pleine guerre et même pas comme une héroïne ! Je sens ma fin proche lorsqu'une lumière blanche apparue dans le ciel, c'est alors que j'entendis cette voix fluette que je connais bien et qui m'agace au plus haut point. Hyûga.

**Hinata** : Seishin HogoTenshi !

Face à moi une barrière faite de blanc repousse l'attaque, non en fait, cette barrière absorbe l'attaque ! Je relève la tête pour croiser ce visage de porcelaine sans imperfection de cette fille que tout le monde appelait autrefois le boulet du village.

**Hinata** : Alors Haruno, tu fatigues ?

Son visage souriant, sa jovialité de l'instant me rappelle étonnement mon coéquipier aux cheveux blonds. Seulement il n'y a pas que son physique qui me rappelle Naruto, Hinata dégage une aura de puissance pure, un bien être ahurissant pendant cette guerre si triste, elle rayonne. Cela me coûte beaucoup de l'admettre mais.. Hinata Hyûga, la guerre semble te va à merveille. J'attrape la main qu'elle me tend et me relève pour voir que plusieurs choses ont changé. Déjà la femme aux cheveux rouges qui était à l'hôpital est présente elle aussi, puis il y a aussi... Oh non c'est incroyable je dois rêver ! Sur la falaise au dessus de nous j'aperçois plusieurs silhouettes que je reconnais comme les 4 anciens Hokages de Konoha, le père de Naruto est le plus reconnaissable, cheveux blonds et yeux azurs. A leurs côtés Orochimaru qui semble être du bon côté à présent, à sa gauche mon fantasme depuis toujours, mon troisième équipier avec sa nouvelle équipe et cette rousse insupportable!

**Sakura** : Sa... Su... Ke.

_Fin point de vue de Sakura._

La bataille semblait s'être figé, seuls les nouveaux membres arrivés de l'alliance se déplacèrent pour former une ligne qui dégageait une puissance faisant trembler la terre et provoquant des frissons à tous les shinobis de l'alliance. Les choses allaient prendre une nouvelle tournure.

**Naruto** : Tu arrive au bon moment papa, je suis heureux de te revoir Hinata.

Un sourire commun apparut sur le visage des deux concernés. Dans l'esprit de chaque combattant la même pensée raisonnait.

_"Quelle vision fabuleuse"_

Première ligne de l'alliance :

**Suigetsu – Orochimaru - Hashimara Senju – Tobirama Senju – Hiruzen Sarutobi – Minato Namikaze – Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyûga – Kochi – Sasuke Uchiwa – Juugo – Karin.**

Dans un cri d'encouragement pour leurs nouveaux arrivants, les shinobis levaient les poings, hurlant leur contentement, face à un Obito perplexe et son démon en pleine action pour la lune rouge. Comment allait finir cette bataille.

…

**Eh voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Moi je n'en suis pas très fière :$ **

**J'annonce la fin de cette fic au chapitre 15 Grand Maximum ! **

**J'attends vos impressions et pour ceux qui n'attendent que cela, la romance NaruHina au prochain chapitre ;p **

**Gros bisous et Bonne nuit !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Une perte Kingu

**Voila mon 11éme chapitre et vraiment... Pardonnez moi d'avance...**

_Un sourire commun apparut sur le visage des deux concernés. Dans l'esprit de chaque combattant la même pensée raisonnait._

_"Quelle vision fabuleuse"_

_Première ligne de l'alliance :_

_**Suigetsu – Orochimaru - Hashimara Senju – Tobirama Senju – Hiruzen Sarutobi – Minato Namikaze – Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyûga – Kochi – Sasuke Uchiwa – Juugo – Karin.**_

_Dans un cri d'encouragement pour leurs nouveaux arrivants, les shinobis levaient les poings, hurlant leur contentement, face à un Obito perplexe et son démon en pleine action pour la lune rouge. Comment allait finir cette bataille._

Chacun se lancèrent un regard, se rappelant comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

**Pov Sasuke**

Pendant des années je me suis fourvoyé sur le fait que mon frère soit le coupable de la mort de mon clan, de mes parents et lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai rejeté toute la faute sur Konoha, là encore je me suis trompé. Sur le chemin qui devait me conduire jusqu'ici pour que je me place aux côtés de Tobi et prenne part à la guerre, j'ai fais une rencontre qu'il me semblait pourtant impossible à faire, mon frère. Itachi, renvoyé parmi les vivant par la technique de résurrection des âmes, tout de suite j'ai voulu lui parler, le questionner afin d'avoir le dernier mot de cette histoire. Mais il ne me répondait qu'une seule chose

**Itachi** : Je dois arrêter celui qui utilise cette technique.

Voyant qu'il refusait de me répondre, je pris la décision de le suivre ce qui me mena à une sorte de grotte sous terre, ancienne cachette de Orochimaru. C'est la que l'on avait trouvé Kabuto, l'utilisateur de cette drôle de technique. Lors d'un combat pendant lequel je n'ai presque rien fait, Kabuto fut comme plongé dans un rêve répétitif dans son esprit. Itachi réussit à annuler la technique et je le vis commencer à scintiller mais avant qu'il ne parte il m'a tout raconté. Les Uchiwa conspiré contre le village, la seule solution avait été de s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'il disparut totalement, je fut pris de doute, qu'étais-ce un clan, un village... A quoi tout cela rimait. Puis dans un bruit assourdissant mes deux coéquipiers, Juugo et Suigestu firent leurs apparitions, après cela nous avons réssusciter nous même Orochimaru, j'avais besoin de nouvelles réponses, de nouvelles preuves. J'ai demandé au serpent de m'emmener à ceux qui savent tout ce qu'il accepta volontiers avouant avoir découvert que le mal n'était pas le bon chemin à suivre. Nous nous sommes rendu la ou tout à commencé, mon village natal, Konoha, là nous avons réveillé les morts mais pas n'importe lesquelles, les anciens Kage. Ils m'ont expliqué ce que je leurs avait demandé et j'ai pris de moi même la décision d'aider à stopper cette guerre comprenant la bêtise de mes actes passés. La colère, la haine et la vengeance n'avait pas lieu d'être, tout avait été fait pour mon bien et celui du village. J'ouvrai les yeux petit à petit et comprit que je devais revenir aux sources et comment faire un meilleur retour qu'en sauvant le monde de la quatrième grande guerre ! Nous nous sommes tous rendu sur le terrain de bataille, entre temps j'ai ramassé la foudre de Karin qui avait réussi à se libérer assez tardivement de la prison du village. C'est en protégeant les shinobis de l'alliance d'une blessure assuré que nous avons fait notre arrivé en grand apparat.

Maintenant me voila face à ce cinglé qui à tombé son masque avec son horrible statue qui avait prise la forme d'une drôle de fleur qui avait pris une taille bien plus qu'immense derrière lui.

**Suigestu** : Waw c'est... Eumh...

**Karin** : Une énorme faute de goût si tu veux mon avis ! Néanmoins cette... chose est très puissante.

**Hashimara** : C'est le bijuu à dix queus.

Gros blanc, c'était donc ça son plan. Je repartais dans mes pensées pour savoir si un jour il m'avait parlé d'une quelconque faille dans son plan lorsque la voix si belle et douce d'une certaine jeune fille m'en ressortis à toute vitesse.

**Hinata** : Et comment on s'en débarrasse ?

**Sarutobi** : Avec beaucoup de mal ma petite Hinata, c'est bon de te revoir, tu as grandis.

**Hinata** : Merci Kage. Avait vous une stratégie ?

Tous les Grands semblèrent réfléchir un instant jusqu'à ce que mon ancien meilleur ami prenne la parole.

**Naruto** : ON FONCE DANS LE TAS !

Les années sont passés mais lui n'a pas changé d'un pouce ça c'est sur !

**Minato** : Naruto...

**Orochimaru** : Le portrait de son père n'est-ce pas ?

**Minato** : Dis donc Orochimaru je

**Kochi** : Avec tous le respect que je vous dois nous sommes en guerre ! Il à des... hommes tout blanc qui se rapproche sûrement pour attaquer, ce mec qui à l'air de perdre un peu plus la boule à chaque minute qui s'écoule et.. Ce truc à dix queux qui risques de tous nous tuer.

C'est qui elle ?! En tout cas elle vise dans le mille. Aussitôt c'est le second Kage qui prend la relève en nous séparant. Les Kage, lui même, Orochimaru et moi irons combattre Tobi et le Bijuu. Les autres s'occuperont de soutenir l'alliance contre les Zetsu blanc.

**Minato** : En avant !

_**Fin pov Sasuke.**_

Tous suivirent les ordres de ces puissantes figures, l'alliance remonté à bloc se remit à combattre avec fougue, les blessés s'attroupèrent autour de Sakura et Karin afin d'avoir des soins pour retourner aider leurs camarades.

Quelques temps plus tard durant le combat Hinata et Naruto tenait compagnie à Neji et 3 autres shinobis pour empêcher aux Zetsu blanc d'accéder aux medi-nin.

**Pov Naruto :**

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! J'ai du mal à être à fond dans le combat depuis qu'Hinata est arrivée... Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit... Et si je mourrais, si elle mourrait ! Elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Je dois le faire, je dois lui dire et tout de suite.

**Naruto** : Neji couvre moi !

**Neji** : Bien. Mais dépêche toi.

Dépêche toi... Il se croit drôle ? Je me dépêche de prendre le bras d'Hinata.

**Hinata** : Naruto qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

**Naruto** : Je dois te parler, t'expliquer des choses ou qu'à ou toi ou moi on ne s'en sorte pas.

**Hinata** : Tu est trop sérieux sa m'inquiète...

Tu m'étonne ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi sérieux.

**Naruto** : Si je ne le suis pas tu ne me croiras pas. Je dois faire vite. Alors voilà Hinata... Je t'aime.

Mmm... J'imaginais ça plus joliment dans ma tête... C'est tout pourris ! Elle va me recaler c'est clair !

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Les yeux exorbitée, l'héritière des Hyûga pris son courage à deux mains afin de répondre à ce blond qu'elle aimé depuis toujours lorsqu'il fut propulsé à une centaine de mètre non pas par un ennemi mais par Neji Hyûga lui même.

**Neji** : TU TE MOQUE DE MOI UZUMAKI ! TU ME DEMANDE DE TE COUVRIR POUR DIRE A UNE FILLE QUE TU L'AIME ! ET A MA PROPRE COUSINE EN PLUS ! JE TE FAIS LA PROMESSE QU'A LA FIN DE CETTE GUERRE TU EST MORT !

**Pov Hinata**

Oups. Neji semble en rogne. Je lance un regard à Naruto et lui sourit ce qu'il me rend. Je regarde face à nous et voit un genre de horde de ces choses arrivé. Il est temps de faire appel à mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre quelques secondes, lorsque je les rouvrent ils ont pris une teinte rosée, c'est partie.

**Hinata** : L'alliance à terre !

Bizarrement ils obéissent même mon cousin et Naruto! Je tend mes deux paumes en avant en écartant bien mes bras, j'emmagasine un maximum de chakra dans cette partie et action ma technique.

**Hinata** : Seishin – Tenshi no Nami !

Comme je l'espérais une lourde vague de chakra blanc aussi fluide que l'eau s'évacue de mes mains et fonce dans les Zetsu blanc dont les trois quart se retrouve automatiquement à la forme de flaque d'eau. Tiens, pour quoi des flaques d'eau ?

_" Ton élément est l'eau Chisana Tenshi ne l'oublie pas..."_

_Ah oui c'est vrai ! Merci monsieur l'ange._

_"J'ai un prénom tu sais"_

Oui mais tu ne me l'as toujours pas donné et je ne tiens pas à t'y forcer.

_"... Si tu survit à cette guerre, je te le donnerais Chisana Tenshi."_

Youpi ! Sans plus attendre nous nous relançons dans le combat. Au bout d'un certains temps la section de Neji, Kiba et moi même sommes envoyé en renfort aux 5Kage qui se battent sans relâche contre le grand Madara Uchiwa.

_**Fin pov Hinata.**_

Une fois sur les lieux du combat les deux sections et Hinata se mettent à soutenir de leurs mieux les chefs de village. Au bout d'un certains temps une attaque de Madara dévie et prend la trajectoire d'Hinata qui est occupé à combattre un Susanoo géant. Voyant le coup arriver sur celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur, Neji fonce vers elle et se prend le coup à sa place. Hinata se débarrasse du Susanoo et se retourne pour voir son cousin tomber au sol sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle se baisse à sa hauteur prise d'une peur intense, toutes les attaques s'arrêtent Madara lui même stop ses actions.

**Neji** : Hi... Hina... Prends soin... De toi et... Et d'Hanabi pour moi.

**Hinata**: Pour... Pourquoi tu dis sa nee-san. Tu... Tout va bien, je vais te ramener à Sakura et elle va te soigner.

**Neji** : Non ce... Ce n'est pas la peine Hina... Je suis fière de... De mourir en... En te sauvant de... Ta mort.

Les larmes tombent des yeux de l'héritière et dégringoles le long de ses joues, elle ne sait que dire, elle ne veut pas le perdre mais ne peut rien faire pour le sauver. Elle se sent mal, elle sent la colère apparaître en elle et ce n'est pas bon signe.

**Neji**: Dis à Naruto... d'être un... Un parfait petit... Petit copain ou... je reviendrais... et le... le tuerais pour... de vrai.

Un dernier soupir et Neji fut mort. Sous ses yeux, dans ses bras. Son cousin, sa famille, son frère... La colère se fit plus forte et une évidence lui fit face alors qu'elle posait complètement à terre le corps de Neji, elle allait en finir. Elle se releva et posa son regard à présent noir sur l'auteur de la mort de cet être si cher à ses yeux.

**Hinata** : Je vais le tuer.

Elle fonça sur lui et étonna tous le monde car elle tenait tête au grand Uchiwa, cela l'étonnait lui aussi. Sa rapidité était hors normes et la force de ses coups extraordinaires. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures ils enchaînèrent les coups au corps à corps sans relâche. Puis c'est Hinata qui tomba la première, alors l'Uchiwa s'approcha d'elle saisit son menton avec deux doigts avant de lui dire avec sa voix sinistre.

**Madara** : Qu'elle stupidité, comment pouvais tu seulement croire ou espérer que tu pouvais me faire face à moi. Petite sotte ! On ne peut battre le mal incarné, je suis les ténèbres en personne et toi tu ne vaut rien.

**Pov Hinata**

J'ouvris en grand mes yeux mais bien sur ! Ce n'est pas par le mal que l'on combat le mal... C'est par le bien !

_L'ange ? Tu m'entends ? _

_Ce n'est pas bien de laisser sa colère nous envahir, tu aurais pu te perdre toi même._

_Je le sais, pardonne moi. Il n'y à pas si longtemps tu m'as demandé ce que tu étais pour moi. Tu n'est pas une arme mais un don du ciel, un ami, un protecteur une personne qui sera toujours près de moi dans toutes les circonstances. Je tiens à toi._

Un petit silence ce fit alors qu'Hinata put ressentir la joie de son ami en elle.

_Kingu. C'est ça mon nom. A présent utilise toute ma force et récite l'incantation qu'on se débarrasse de ce prétentieux !_

_Bien ! Mais... Qu'elle incantation ?_

Je n'eus pas de réponse et à la place j'entendis des murmures dans ma tête, pas Kingu, d'autres voix, une décharge jaillit de moi et Madara se vit propulsé à quelques mètres. N'écoutant que ces voix dans mon esprit je me relève et tend les mains vers le ciel.

**Hinata** : J'en appel aux cieux, à ceux qui veille de là-haut qu'ils entendent mon appel et y répondre. Je suis la détentrice de Kingu ! Et je demande aux puissances divines de m'aider ! Levez vous les anges et venaient vous battre ! Venez défendre ceux qui vive sur terre afin de répandre la paix dans notre monde ! Que les forces se déchaînent ! **TENSHI NO HADAN !**

Je ne vois rien mais j'entends un cri de douleur, mes yeux fermés refusent de s'ouvrir, je me sens perdre pied et plonger dans le néant. S'évanouir pendant une guerre, on aura jamais rien vu d'aussi... Idiot. Que se passera t-il à mon réveil...

**Voilà la fin de cet avant dernier chapitre. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très bon mais pour être honnête, je n'arrive plus trop à faire concorder mes idées alors je préfère finir plus vite que prévu plutôt que de vous faire languir et que ce soit encore pire que le reste :/ **

**Je suis vraiment désoler de la qualité de ce chapitre... Je ne m'en remet pas quel torchon ! :'(**

**Pardonnez moi...**


End file.
